Three Months Was All It Took ItaSaku
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: What if, when Sasuke killed Itachi, Sakura got there before Tobi did? What if she was there before Naruto's team because she wasn't with them? What if she had fallen in love with Itachi after he had saved her, and stayed with him for his last three months
1. Itachi's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

P.S. This first chapter is confusing, I know. But in the next couple chapters, you'll understand.

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 402 IN THE MANGA

"Sa...ske-kun..." She whispered out. Her voice cracked easily as she tried to hold back the tears of regret. Regret for being ignorant. Regret for being weak. Regret for being a bubble-headed fangirl.

She had wasted to much time trying to impress Sasuke back in her genin years. She had loved him _so much._ But now... now he was a monster.

He had finally killed his brother. And now, he regreted it. Itachi had only tried to protect him... He had wasted so much time loathing Itachi. And now _he knew _that he was truly a monster.

What's strange was, he believed that Itachi did love him, and that Itachi did try to protect him. It was strange because he heard it from Sakura, and he believed. There was a sureness in her emereld eyes.

He had no idea how she had known that. It made no sense why she was here, too late to save Itachi. The man she _loved. _She cradled his bloody head close to her chest. She kept whispering to Sasuke, "Why? He only wanted to protect you...He loved you more than anything...HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" She was in hysterics now.

The hot tears rolled down her face. She looked at Sasuke, who looked like he was ready to collapse any moment. She tried to fight the rage inside of her; she really did want to kill Sasuke. But she couldn't. Not after what Itachi had done to keep him safe.

Sasuke was getting weaker by the second. 'No!' He told himself. He wanted to know more. He didn't know exactly Sakura was talking about. She said that Itachi had tried to protect him. Sasuke didn't believe what Sakura was saying. But she kept screaming things about Konoha, about Madara, about the clan.

Her words had ran together, so he didn't get all of it. But now, he had a feeling that something was right about what she was saying.

But mostly, he needed to stay awake to find out why Sakura, the girl that had loved him for years, was now clutching his _brother._

"Sakura... Why-" He couldn't finish his mumbled words as he felt another chakra near by. He inwardly cursed. It wasn't Naruto's chakra, or anyone from Konoha.

A guy with an orange mask came into view, and Sasuke faintly heard a curse come from Sakura. He turned his head torwards her for two seconds to see her expression. She was glaring, the tears still rolling down her rosy cheeks.

A chuckle cam from the masked man as he came closer. "Haha, I thought you were dead, Sakura-san..." He said, amused. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Nothing was making sense.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Sakura had screeched, making Sasuke's headache worsen. He couldn't fight to stay awake any longer as he lurched forward and landed with a light thud to the cold ground.

Sakura glared harder at Madara as she clutched Itachi closer to her chest. She made sure no fear showed on her face; she was glad she was sitting on her knees, so that they couldn't shake.

Tobi/Madara stepped closer. He bent down and picked up Sasuke's body with little difficulty. Sakura had the unfamiliar urge to protect Sasuke. "What are you...gonna do with him?" Her voice was hoarse; she hoped he could understand.

He chuckled. "I'm sure Sasuke wants to know more about Itachi. He needs to come with me." He turned and walked away. After a few moments, she couldn't feel his chakra, and she started to feel another. 'Naruto...' She thought and frowned. She hadn't seen him in months.

She stood, with Itachi's corpse in her hands, and staggered torwards where Tobi/Madara walked away. She couldn't let Naruto see her or Itachi yet.

Sakura's breath caught as she heard Naruto's voice. She didn't know he was so close.

"Sakura-chan?"

She sprinted away, never looking back. Naruto stood there shocked, and then he fell to his knees. Kiba tried to go after Sakura as Naruto started to sob.

He had been too late, again, to save Sasuke. And he knew that Kiba wasn't going to catch Sakura-chan. Naruto knew that Sakura was now too strong. He knew because he had battled her just days before.

--

Sakura was now racing through the forest. She knew she had lost Kiba long ago. She was too fast for him.

As she sat down to rest, her eyes met two golden ones. She gasped lightly.

Zetsu came away from the tree directly in front of Sakura. He looked meaningfully at Itachi's corpse, and Sakura held him tighter.

As Zetsu opened his mouth to say something, she screamed at him, "You can't have him!" She started to sob shortly afterwards.

Zetsu continued to stare at her and Itachi. "It's not my decision, Sakura-san." His white side said softly. Sakura shook her head.

"Why did he say that you HAD to eat him? We can bury him..." She whispered. She started to lose her voice. Why did Pein have to do this to her? To Itachi?

She never understood Pein; and she guessed she never would. Zetsu didn't say anything more as he bent forward, stretching out his arms. (**A.N. I don't know if Zetsu has arms or not, but he does in this story ;P)**.

Sakura refused to give him to Zetsu. "I won't eat him." His white side said softly. Sakura guessed that his darker side was told to not say anything that would upset her.

For some reason, Sakura believed him. She didn't want to carry Itachi in her arms anymore; Her burden was already heavy enough. She pulled Itachi away from her slightly, and stared at him for a long moment.

Hesitantly, she bent forward and pressed her lips to his cold, bloodstained ones. Another lone tear fell from her eye as she pulled away. "Goodbye, Itachi..." She whispered so low that she knew Zetsu couldn't hear.

She handed Itachi's cold body to Zetsu, and stood. She was going to find Sasuke to get revenge. She sprinted away, looking back once, but found that Zetsu was already gone. She swallowed a sob, and continued on her way.

--

**A.N. Okay, I know its really confusing, but in the next chapter, she will find and tell Sasuke everything that had happened to her in the last three months. If I get three reviews, I'll continue**


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be dead by now.**

_Sasuke's POV_

"Nice to see you're finally awake." A rough voice said as my eyes flew open. I sat up, and flinched. I hope I didn't open up a wound...

I turned my eyes to the man who spoke. He was the same guy with ornage mask I had seen earlier. "I gave you some first-aid." He said. I stared at him through the darkness. I had no idea what he wanted with me.

"..."

"You won."

I thought back to Itachi, his body cradled by Sakura... The man continued.

"It was very close, though...You're still badly wounded. You shoudn't be so rechless with your life." He stepped out of the darkness.

"We've met once before, as enemies. Don't worry about what happened with Deidara-" As if I could remember who that was- "I'm no longer your foe."

I was getting more annoyed with this guy. He still hadn't told me why I'm here.

As if reading my mind, he said, "I brought you here to tell you something important."

Is that all? This guy is just wasting my time. I looked away from him.

"Not interested, I see. Maybe you'll pay more attention if I say it like this...?"

I resisted my urge to sigh, and say, 'What?'

"It's about Uchiha Itachi."

I turned my eyes to him once again. Maybe he can tell me about what Sakura was going on about.

"I'll start by introducing myself." He started to take off his mask.

"Much like yourself, I'm a living breathing Uchiha." I raised my eyebrows.

As the mask came completely off, I saw his Sharingan. How is it possible...?

"And the man who knows the truth about Itachi Uchiha." My eyes widened in disbelief.

I then glared. I was losing my patience with this guy. I felt my Sharingan activating, but then, something strange happened. My eye started to bleed.

I faintly heard the man say "Impossible!" Before a blue fire consumed him. Gah, that hurt... After a few seconds, he was back, and I was suprised. He chuckled as he put his mask back on.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...Even in death he never ceases to amaze me..."

--

_Sakura's POV_

I'm getting closer; I can feel there chakra. One was faint, which must be Sasuke's, and the other was rather strong; Madara's. I sped up; What was he going to do with Sasuke?

As if I cared...No! Don't think like that, Sakura! I've gotta make sure Sasuke stays safe; I've gotta keep Itachi's wishes in mind.

I winced and slowed down. I felt another wave of tears coming on...

I shook my head. I was stronger than this... Itachi said that Shinobi shouldn;t cry over something they can't control. It was embarassing; He had seen me in my weakest state, crying over Sasuke.

Flashback--

"Itachi..." I started. I didn't know if I should bring up the subject or not... Probably not. But his black eyes turned to me, his gaze almost making me forget what I was about to say.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" I blushed a little and looked down. He really didn't need to call me that...

We were sitting on his bed, getting ready to sleep. We had trained hard today, and I was almost ready to pass out.

It was my fault for training to hard. I asked him to train me, and he did. I still have no idea why he would accept my wishes; I'm a weakling compared to him.

I was sitting only a foot from him, in only my new nightgown he had graciously let me purchase. It was white, and it had no sleeves, only straps. It showed some cleavage (as if I had any) but nothing to revealing, and it went down to my pale knees.

I had tried to not look at what Itachi was wearing; I didn't want him to think that I was attracted to him just because I looked at his nightwear.

He had already caught me once, when I first slept here. He had only a plain T-shirt and his black boxers. It must of looked like I was oogoling him, which I sort of was. He had smirked (very rare sight to see) and I had blushed and mumbled a 'sorry'.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I was consiously aware of Itachi's black orbs smothering me. He hadn't even glared after at least three minutes passed from when I had addressed him.

I shook my head and looked him in the eye. Bad choice. I must've looked like a retard just staring into his intense eyes, until I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. I blinked, blushed, and looked away.

"What did you want to say, Sakura-san?" There was amusement lazed in his deep, smooth voice. I swallowed and said, just bearly over a whisper, "I wanted to know why...why you...kept Sasuke alive."

That wasn't really what I wanted to ask, but I was still curious. Suddenly, all traces of amusement were gone from his face. Oops.

"You don't have to answer, I mean I understand-" I was silenced as he held up his hand and said, "It's okay."

He put his hand down, and looked at me for a few seconds. The suspence was killing me. I then thought that maybe he was deciding whether to tell me the truth, or not.

Finally, he turned away, and spoke.

"I couldn't kill him..." Was all he said. His eyes held deep regret for something...Was it regret for keeping Sasuke alive?

He turned back to me and sighed lightly. I must've had a looked of confusion on my face.

"Go to sleep now, Sakura-san." He said and I obeyed. I crawled to the side of the bed that was pushed up against his plain white wall. I lifted the covers and laid down. Shortly afterwards, Itachi did the same, except he didn't get under the covers, as usual.

Not that I wanted him to; I was actually relieved. I just didn't want to be so cold again.

"Goodnight, Itachi." I said and rolled over to where I was facing the wall. He didn't reply.

After a few minutes, I mumbled, "Itachi?" I knew he was still awake, so I went on.

"You'll tell me more, right?" I felt uncomfortable with myself. It wasn't my business, but I was too curious to resist.

"I killed the clan because it was my duty. I couldn't kill Sasuke; he was so different from the rest of my family. They were going to destroy Konoha. I had made an agreement with another Uchiha that had lived to long, and was bitter torwards the clan. He helped my kill them all, but I told him not to harm the village.

"I was unable to kill my brother. I pleaded the elders and Hokage to keep him safe. I told Sasuke to hate me, to get revenge. I needed him to be stronger..."

I was shocked, to say the least. I let the information sink in, and tried to understand. It's not true... But it explained a lot.

Sasuke had been lied to for his own good. He had believed that his brother was a monster. He left us, left me, because...because of something that wasn't true? He became so cold hearted...because...because...

I realized I had started to cry. I could feel Itachi tense up even more beside me. The sobs escaped me unwillingly. What if Sasuke never learned the truth? What if he...

He could've stayed... He could've loved me, and we could be together, happy, if only he knew the truth...

"W-why...? Why...could-...n't you...te-ell-"

"Sakura." I stopped sobbing as he said my name sternly. I felt him sit up. I pulled the covers over my head; I didn't want him to see my like this.

My body continued to shake as I supressed my sobs; the tears wouldn't stop. Sasuke...

Itachi pulled the covers down swiftly. I brought my hands up to cover my red face, but Itachi grabbed them and pulled me up, to where I was facing him. I tried desperatly to compose myself, but it was too hard.

I thought for one second that Itachi was going to cradle me to his chest and tell me it will be alright. But Itachi wasn't like that.

"Sakura. There is no point in crying about something you can't control." His voice was hard, but controlled.

I sniffled a few more time, and dried my eyes. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, but then Itachi's expression changed from it's usual stoic one. He looked somewhat suprised, and angry.

"You shouldn't be apoligizing." He said it so lightly that I didn't even know if I was supposed to hear it.

He let go of me, and laid back down. I hesistantly followed suit.

After two hours, when I was almost sure that Itachi was asleep, I let the tears leak out, and bit down on the covers so that my sobs were muted, until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

End Flashback--

Itachi had eventually told me more, but that was when he could truly trust me. I stopped suddenly. I was at my destination.

--

**A.N. Okay, I know everything still doesn't make sense, but you will eventually understand. I wont update until I get five more reviews Until then, see ya**


	3. Team Eagle

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sakura would have more 'moments'**

**A.N. Sadly, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. And even though I said that if I didn't get 5 more reviews( I should have 8 all together) I wouldn't post the next chapter. Oh well. Anyways, it's enough to know that at least some people like my story, though it's not that good XD Anyways, enough of this pointless rant, enjoy the chappie**

_Madara's/Tobi's POV_

"Ah, Sakura-san. So nice of you to join us." I said as she appeared infront of Sasuke. Sakura glanced at me, glared, and then turned back to Sasuke, who looked suprised at her new speed.

"Sasuke, what did he tell you?" She demanded softly. Sasuke didn't say anything as he tensed, clearly uncomfortable with her question. His hands balled into fists, and he glared at her. I chuckled. This boy was surely hot-headed.

Sakura, lightly rolling her eyes, turned to me. In a strained voice, she said, "What did you tell him?" She didn't even attempt to be polite. I shook my head in mock disappointment.

A strange sound escaped her lips as she stood, fury evident in her jade eyes. Hmmm, this one seemed to also have a temper problem...

She was clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to control her anger. I was about to make a remark about that, involving Itachi. But I thought better of it; this wasn't the time for fighting.

Before I made her even angrier, I spoke.

"I filled in the details about Itachi's life that you had left out." She had winced when I said his name; I had guessed before that she was slightly mentally unstable; I could only imagine what's happened to her mind now that her lover was killed by her ex-teammate.

Sakura nodded after a few seconds, but then decided to ask Sasuke if what I said was true. "Is he lying, Sasuke?" She asked in that same soft voice she had used before. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts, his expression of pain clearly giving it away.

He looked up at her, and said, "It's true..." I realized that his words had double meaning. Sakura understood this too and reached out to him. When her hand touched his shoulder he flinched away and glared at her.

Sakura gave him a look of pity, only making the situation worse, and turned back to me unwillingly.

"Leave. Now." She said icely. I still didn't completely understand why she hated me so much, not that I cared. She's an annoying brat who got herself in this mess. She should have left when she had the chance...

"No." It suprised that Sasuke was the one who spoke. He stood, grabbed his shirt, and walked away. Before he was out of sight, he turned and said, "Let's go."

He had only looked at me, but Sakura had also started to follow. Sasuke didn't object.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I had just now met Sasuke's team called 'Hebi.' They intoduced their selves, and I immediatly knew that Karin and I weren't going to get along. She had made her point rather clear when she said, "Sasuke would never fall for _you. _He's mine."

Suigetsu had laughed at her comment, and she glared and started to scream at him. A few moments later, Sasuke returned. His eyes were red, and I felt another pang of pity when I realized he had been crying.

"Sasuke..." I had whispered, pain laced in my voice. He paid no attention to me (as usual) and said, "We have left 'Snake' behind. From now on, our team will remobilize under the name 'Eagle.' As 'Eagle' we have only one goal. We will crush Konoha."

He looked up and his eyes where a starnge Sharingan, almost like stars, except the had six points. His new eyes made him look even more menacing.

He glanced at me, obviously wondering if I would object to his plan. I clenched my fists. I understood why he wanted to do this: He wanted revenge on the village for what they had ordered Itachi to do. If it weren't for the village, Itachi could still be here...

But someone had to do the job. Itachi hated war; so he killed his whole clan (I still can't register how Itachi could kill his own parents; it must have been ruined his mentalitly) to save the village.

I've gotta think about the Pros and Cons of destroying the village.

The Pros: Getting revenge... That's the only thing I could think of.

The Cons: Going against Itachi's wishes. My friends would die, that is, if we exceeded. I don't think we could go against the entire village, and I know I couldn't possibly do that to my friends...

Sasuke saw the doubt in my eyes. My doubtful, jade eyes widened as he unsheathed his sword. I heard a faint chuckle come from Madara. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo all looked to him in confusion.

"Sakura, you could either help,"- He looked unsure, as if he thought that I would be a burden- "Or you can die." He pointed his sword at my throat.

I almost laughed out loud. One, I knew that Sasuke wasn't 'evil' enough to actually kill me. Two, I was a lot stronger than he thought.

Daringly, I pushed his sword aside. I heard a gasp and a chuckle coming from two of the people behind me. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura," His tone was sharp and threatening. I rolled my eyes; Sasuke got ticked off and before I knew it, his sword was coming at me, lightning rolling off of his sharp blade.

I swiftly dodged, appeared behind Sasuke and reached out to punch him.

I almost forgot that he had trained under Orochimaru.

He swiftly turned, caught my wrist, and twisted it. He let out a frustrated sigh when he found that I had disappeared into a puff of smoke. It was just my shadow clone.

He turned too late to block my kick. I hit him square in the middle of his spine, but made sure not to apply too much force, as to not paralyze him. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground.

I heard three gasps behind me; obviously Madara knew this was gonna happen. I grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and spun him around to face me. He ripped my hands away and glared. He was smart enough not to throw another punch.

"Get away from Sasuke!" Screeched a female's voice. It was, of course, Karin. She was behind me, and as I turned around to give her a piece of my mind, Sasuke came up behind me and held my wrists.

"Stop, Sakura." He said. I glared at him. He wasn't going to tell me what to do.

"Let go of me," I said with as much calmness as I could muster. After a few seconds he did, and I started to clench and unclench my fists, something Itachi had told me to do if my temper got the better of me.

Flashback--

"Hahaha, the rumors are true! You are as strong as the Fifth." Said Kisame. I was currently sparring with him as Itachi watched. I was gasping, out of breath, and then I suddenly felt flattered by what he had said. He wasn't usually nice to me.

In a flash, he was a foot from me, holding my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I had to bend my head all the way just to see his face.

"Now if only your body was as nice as the Fifth's-" I didn't let him continue. I puched him in the gut, but it was only a shadow clone.

I seethed in frustration, my cheeks clearly red. I hoped that Itachi thought I was blushing out of rage and not in embarassement; I really didn't want him to hear something like that...

I felt Kisame appear behind me, and I turned to punch him, but my fist only met air. I growled and looked around.

I found him right beside Itachi, laughing. I screamed in pure rage and punched the ground as hard as I could.

I gasped when the ground stopped moving, and saw that the crater was a lot larger than I intended it to be. I had used way too much chakra...

I panicked when I couldn't find Itachi (I could care less about what happened to Kisame). After a few minutes, I heard them approach. I sighed in relief.

Other than the dirt and scratches, they looked fine.

"Looks like your little Kunoichi here has an anger problem." Kisame remarked. I glared at him.

"Sakura, you can't let your anger get the better of you when fighting. It's dangerous." Itachi's velvety voice brought me out of my thoughts that revolved around Kisame's blood being spilled. I nodded in shame.

Kisame looked up at the sky that was getting increasingly dark. "I'm heading back inside." He said and walked off rather quickly. Itachi and I followed.

After a few moments, Itachi suggested, "Next time you get angry, try clenching and unclenching your fists."

"Does that really work?" I asked. He looked at me, and said, "...For some people."

--End Flashback

I smiled a little at the memory.

"Sasuke, I'll tell you what. I'll think about it tonight, and tell you my decision in the morning." He looked at if he would object but I raised my eyebrows at him. We both knew that we weren't in any condition to fight.

His pain was physical, while mine was mental.

He nodded and said, "We'll sleep here tonight." The rest agreed.

--

When everyone was asleep, I allowed myself to let the reality of Itach's death to sink in. It wasn't long before I was crying quietly.

Itachi's words ran through my head. _"There is no point in crying about something you can't control."_

I wasn't as strong as Itachi, though, and I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I didn't have anyone anymore... The thought made me sob louder.

"Sakura." My throat closed around a sob when I realized someone was still awake. Either that or I had awoken them with my loud sobs.

I waited for Sasuke to continue, then again, he probably wasn't. I wiped away my tears, and turned to face him. (We were all sort of huddled together. Except Madara, who was sitting up against a tree. I was on the end, Sasuke was beside of me, Karin beside of him(of course), Suigetsu on the side of her, and Juugo was on the other end. None of us were touching, though, so you couldn't really call us huddled together...)

He stared at me, and I stared back. He looked so much like Itachi, it hurt. When I first met Itachi, I thought the opposite. That he had looked so much like Sasuke, it hurt. But that was when I still had that crush on him.

"What... relationship did you and... my brother have?" He asked softly, curious. He seemed very confused at to why I had held Itachi, why I was even there.

I sighed before speaking, making sure my voice wasn't shaking. "It was sorta intimate... after a while..." I said, unsure.

This confused Sasuke more. "Tell me when you met him. Tell me everything that happened between you two, why-" I raised my hand, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, some other time." I said warily. (1)His expression change for a fraction of a second to pain and... sadness? I wonder why.

Then he glared. He wanted to know. I sighed. I guess there was no way getting around this.

"Fine Sasuke. I'll tell you how we met tonight. I'll tell you more later." I realized that I hadn't even begun thinking about my desicion for destroying Konoha. I smirked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"First, though, I want to make a deal with you." He glared harder, and then sighed.

"What is it?"

--

**A.N. This chapter was so fun to write**

**(1) Can anyone guess why Sasuke's facial expression changed when Sakura said that? Review and tell me if you think you know why**


	4. The Beginning part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi would still be alive T.T**

**A.N. Congratulations to Laura and ****Quintessentia(and other people who got it right but just didn't comment on it) who** **guessed right guessed right about why Sasuke's expression changed when Sakura said those words Sasuke had remembered her words as the same as Itachi's words to him when he was younger It made him feel upset because he had realized that Itachi loved him, and every memory of him just made him plain sad XD**

**Also, to ****SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, I did read that again after you posted that comment. Madara did say Itachi had killed his lover... I wonder who that was... Gah, I'm curious now XD**

**And one more thing Umm, I'm sure some of you are suprised that Sakura could beat Sasuke so easily (thank you Yuki5247 for commenting about that). You see, of course Sasuke thought Sakura was the same weak little annoying brat she was years ago, so he underestimated her. He didn't grasp the fact that Sakura was A LOT stronger(she trained under Tsunade AND Itachi; of course she was gonna be a lot stronger) until it was too late**

**Anyways, please enjoy this next chappie**

**--**

_Sasuke's POV_

Great. If I wanted to pry information from Sakura, I had to agree on a deal with her. I can only guess that it has to do with dating me, kissing me, or anything of the sort (A.N. Haha, foolish Sasuke XD).

Sakura continued to stare at me with that smirk that I hated it. I wish she'd hurry up and tell me what she wants me to do.

"I will tell you everything I know about Itachi"- She flinched just the slightest bit. Strange- "And about our... relationship if you wait ten days until we make a plan to destroy Konoha. That should give me enough time to make a desicion."

Is that all she wanted?

"Fine." I said curtly. She smiled a little at my impatience.

She then said sighed and said, "Okay, this is how I met your brother:

"It was just after a mission to hunt down two men that were working for Orochimaru, three months ago. I had over heard them, talking about you, and how very soon Orochimaru would claim your body as his.

I had known how much time we, Konoha, had left to save you. I was getting more and more hopeless with each passing day..." Sakura was staring ahead, lost in her own thoughts. I cleared my throat lightly.

She looked back at me with startled eyes, blushed lightly, and continued, "Anyway, I had somehow gotten seperated from my team; I won't fill you in on those details because they are not important.

"I remember we had been ambushed, I had gotten seperated and wounded slightly, and it was raining. I sat down against a tree, healing my wounds. I was already tired from the mission, though, so I didn't bother with the less important wounds.

"I'm not completely sure why, but I had this feeling of depression sneak up on me. It was raining, and everything was dark in the forest, which didn't help. I was... very hurt... emotionally because... I dunno, I was tired of trying to find you; tired of trying to save you from Orochimaru's clutches..." She shuddered at something; I had no clue as to why she was doing so.

She turned and smiled to me gently. "Well, that's enough for tonight, right? We should go to sleep..." She said and and rolled over, her back facing me. I sat up fully and touched her shoulder. She recoiled lightly from my touch.

"You said that you would tell me how you met, tonight." I said, slightly irritated. I could honestly care less about what had happened to Sakura before that (A.N. Heartless!).

She rolled over, her eyes full of pain. I felt a pang of guilt. I glared at the feeling, but she thought I was glaring at her. She shut her eyes, and whispered, "Please, just let me rest. I promise, you'll know everything sooner or later."

I sighed heavily, and laid down. I would stop asking her tonight, but in the morning, she was going to tell me _everything._

I still couldn't understand how Itachi and Sakura ever had a relationship. I couldn't understand why I was so curious, either.

--

**A.N. Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the INCREDIBLY short chappie'**

**I'm not gonna have a lot of time to type today; I have more important stuff to do. Anyways, please review, and by tomorrow, I'll have a longer one, promise**

**P.S. Don't review about typing mistakes; I didn't read over this, so I'm SURE there are gonna be mistakes, sorry '**


	5. Well this sucks

**I really don't see the point in disclaimers anymore... But blahblahIdon'townNaruto...blahblahblah**

--

_Sakura's POV_

My footsteps were loud as I ran through the dark forest. My foot caught on a vine, and I fell forward. The fall seemed to long; I should've hit the ground by now.

Finally, after a few long seconds, I made a much too loud 'thud' as I made contact with the wet ground. My arms were stretched out before me, and I looked up to see whatever condition they were since I could hardly feel them.

I suddenly gasped as I saw the my arms were in a puddle. But sadly, it wasn't only my arms. I felt the water surrounding my small body, and before I could even blink, it had swallowed me whole.

No air bubbles floated to the surface even when I let my breath out. I blinked in confusion as I saw something red approaching me.

I gasped (and somehow my lungs didn't fill with water; they filled with nothing) as I saw the red figure that was so large transform into menancing, piercing, red eyes. I knew who they belonged to.

But instead of going torwards them, so I could embrace the man they belonged to, I tried to swim away. I was _scared_.

And I had no idea why.

After my failed attempts of escaping (I wasn't even moving) I stared, in horror, at the demon I loved. Yes, demon.

Itachi emerged completely and smiled menacingly at me. I shuddered. As my lungs filled with more emptyness, he came closer. My heart slowed, instead of getting faster. I felt the cold fingers of death wrap around my slowing heart.

But Itachi wasn't going to let me die so painlessly.

His hand shot forward (when did he get so close?) and into my chest. I screamed, yet no sound came out.

I kept trying to scream as his hand, slowly, grabbed onto something, and pulled. The red blood danced around my figure, and I was finally able to breathe in. The blood filled my mouth and lungs, but it tasted nothing like blood. It tasted sweet.

I then turned my attention to his hand, already knowing what he had pulled out. My heart beated steadily in his pale hand. I started to shake my head slowly, a horrified expression on my face.

He closed his eyes, his face contorted in pain. Why?

zq

Then, his eyes opened, revealing hard onyx irises. He mouthed something, and I barely caught it. Next thing I knew, his hand fisted, and my heart exploded. The demon disappeared, and suddenly, I was floating in something blue. The sky.

As I floated, I felt my body starting to deflate, the pain cutting through me, tearing me to shreds. Before I allowed myself to truly die, I went over his mouthed words again in my head, trying so hard to make sense of them.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura... This is the last time."_

_000oooo000oooo000oooo_

I awoke from my nightmare, confused. I suddenly didn't know where I was. I wonder if this Hell...

No, in Hell, everything would be darkness. In Hell, I would hear screams of pain and agony, and I would be screaming, too.

I shook my head, willing myself to remember where I was. I was laying down, facing trees. So, I sat up, and looked to my left. Sasuke was awake, the others still asleep. Well, at least I think Madara is asleep...

Sasuke stared up at me, still laying down. I stared back, still tired and confused. What a strange dream... er, nightmare.

Before I could try to figure out it's meaning, Sasuke spoke.

"You have to tell me." Gah, shouldn't Sasuke know by now that when I first wake up I'm distorted and confused? Well, we haven't seen eachother in years, so I guess he could've forgotten...

"What?" I asked stupidly before I could stop myself. Sasuke stared at me blankly. I stared back, still confused. What did I have to tell him? My nightmare?

"Umm, well, it was confusing. First, I was in a forest, I fell, falling through a puddle, ending up in an ocean. I saw red eyes, well, at first they were a big shape-" Sasuke silenced me with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, and said,

"Sakura, I want to know what happened between you and Itachi."

"...I was getting to that par-" I then shut my mouth, finally realizing what he was asking. I blushed a little in embarassment.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. Sasuke stared at me impatiently, and sat up so our eyes were level.

"Well?" Sasuke finally said. I bit my lip, and looked away. Sasuke sighed, frustrated. My eyes widened as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I glared.

"Sakura, I'm getting impatient. If you do not keep your end of the deal, then-"

"All right, all right!" I said, cutting him off, and swatting his hand away.

I took a deep breath before I started.

--

**A.N. Please don't hurt me; I really did try. It's longer at least, right? Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter completely sucked. The next one will be better, I promise.**


	6. The beginning part 2

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto... Yeah right, if I owned Naruto, we would've seen Kakashi's face by now.**

_Sakura's POV_

"Okay, this is how we met," I said to Sasuke. His jaw hardened, waiting. I sighed, again, and lost myself in the memory as I went on.

Flashback--

_3rd person POV_

Sakura sat against the cold tree, clutching her injured arm. As she healed herself, she looked around at her surroundings.

Bleak. 'Great...' she thought absently. As the rain started to let up, she could feel a chakra nearby...

'Wait,' she thought, 'there are two...' she confirmed with a nod. She slowly got up, not even trying to mask her chakra, since it was so low. She walked to where she felt the powerful chakra, and another that was weaker.

After a few moments, she could see someone through the bristles of the trees. Her sharp eyes searched the site. One man, with long black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, was on the ground, bleeding and on his side. His back faced her.

Another man, who had a blue tint to his skin, and was extremely tall, with a huge sword on his back, was about three feet away from the bleeding man, standing.

Sakura went closer, and the tall man's head jerked torwards her direction. 'Oh crap...' she thought. She had just recognized their cloaks. They were Akatsukis...

--

Kisame had tried to help the man before him for at least an hour. There was not much he could do, considering he wasn't a medic, and plus, his team mate did not want to be touched.

Itachi was currently trying to clog the wound, but failing. It still bled through his cloak, that was slightly wadded up at the place of his wound. He cursed silently.

Their mission had not gone as smoothly as it should of. To keep things short: Itachi had gotten wounded in the abdomen. Badly. And had been laying on the forest floor, dying, for about an hour and thirteen minutes.

He had truly hoped he would not die here, not yet. He had a mission to accomplish. He still had to save Sasuke...

With that thought in mind, he kept breathing, fighting the pain.

And then, he felt a weak chakra approach them. He cursed again. He didn't bother turning. He would just lose more blood. Besides, Kisame would easily finish this person off.

He could feel the person coming closer, wondering vaugely why Kisame hadn't ended their life yet. As he was about to order Kisame to hurry up, he could feel the newcomer infront of him. He tensed even more.

Itachi looked up at the person who had dared to get within six feet of him. He then knew why Kisame hadn't attacked.

It was Sakura Haruno. Itachi had once seen her before, when he had tried to capture the Kyuubi container for the second time. He hadn't come in contact with her, but from what he could tell, she was not important.

Until recently, he had thought that. But now, the Akatsuki was in desperate need of a good medic (seeing as the other one had recently hung himself.)

Itachi was slightly suprised when Pein (their Leader) had shown them the photograph of her. He wanted her as the new medic since she was the apprentice of the Legendary Tsunade, and had been for over two years, now.

They weren't going to go after her until later, but this moment was too opportune to mess up.

It was obvious that this Sakura knew who they were. She hesitated as she wrapped her small hands around his wrists, attempting to pull his hands away from the wound. Itachi glared and would not budge.

Did this girl have no sense?

--

Sakura tried to pull his hands away, so she could inspect the wound, but Itachi didn't want to complie. Sakura let out a sigh.

She didn't know why she wanted to help him. As a medic, she would of course try and help the wounded. But helping Itachi Uchiha was a whole other story.

But when she had realized who it was, an idea sprang in her head. It was a foolish idea, and she did not know where it came from. But she knew it would keep nagging at her until she tried.

Of course, she knew the consequences. Having already touched Itachi when he had not wished for such a thing was the most foolish thing she had ever done. Itachi was cold-hearted. He hated contact with people. And he was a very strong, intimidating S-class criminal.

But even though Sakura wasn't intimidating, she was strong and smart. Recently, she has feared that her smarts will be of no use soon, since her sanity was dripping away. She knows that night when Sasuke left, that some of her sanity left her then.

She didn't want to remember it though, so she returned her attention back to the scowling Uchiha. She winced a little as she took in his handsome features. He looked so much like Sasuke...

"I'll heal you." She said, just to distract herself from remembering her old team mate. Her statement hadn't effected Itachi in the slightest.

"I would let her help you, Itachi-san. Or else, you'll be burning in the pits of Hell in a couple hours." Said the shark-like man, Kisame. Itachi grunted. Sakura was getting impatient.

Finally, she used some of her inhuman strength to pry his hands away. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter.

When his hands were pulled away, Sakura got closer to the stoic Uchiha. As she got closer, Itachi could smell her scent of sweer strawberries. Of course, his mind only lingered on that for a second, before he focused on the girl before him.

She placed her hands on his abdomen, and he stiffened. Her emerald orbs looked at his face for a moment, and was not at all suprised that it held no emotion. She wondered if emotionlessness ran in the family as she lightly rolled her eyes.

As her warm chakra began to heal him, the discomfort of his wet clothes and the pain of his deep gash started to dull. He relaxed slightly. Kisame chuckled lowly.

Sakura was too focused on trying to keep her chakra level to notice. She was over-exerting her precious supply of chakra, and to save the life of her love's arch enemy. How ironic.

Her breathing became rigid as she became light-headed. And then-

She was unconscience, right on top of one of the most dangerous men alive.

--

**A.N. I liked this chappie It was better than the other one (I think) so I'm glad Don't get mad because the end is a cliff-hanger. This story is part suspence Don't worry, I'll try and type up another chappie soon**


	7. Surroundings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there wouldn't be so many fillers.**

(**A.N. Sakura is still telling Sasuke about what happened between her and Itachi, so this is still a flashback.)**

_Sakura's POV_

I was having a nightmare. I already knew because it was the repeated nightmare I had every week or two. I don't know why I kept having the same nightmare over and over; I can't control what I dream.

I was walking in some meadow, searching. I didn't know what I was searching for, but it must of been important since I've been searching for 85 percent of this stupid dream. And even though I knew what would happen at the end, I was still terrified of it.

Finally, at the end of the dream, I realized that what I was searching for, didn't exist, because there was _nothing _there. Just nothingness.

And that's when I wake up, gasping for breath. I look at my surroundings, trying to recall what happened last. Hmm, I wasn't in my bed. I was on a rather cold floor, about three feet away from a fire place that was lit.

My back was wet, but my front was dry. Hmmm...

My eyes widened when I realized what had happened. I had healed Uchiha Itachi. I sat up, turning my head this way and that, searching for him or the shark-man.

I was the only one in here, for now. I stood, stumbled as the blood rushed to my head, and stretched. I yawned; I was still drained. Great.

There was a brown-sheeted bed at the far end of the room, it's right side pushed against the wall. Then there was a bedside with a lamp and digital clock on it's left.

I saw two doors: One facing the end of the bed, about four feet away from it, and one six feet away from the fireplace.

There was only one window, about two feet above the bed's right side. Maybe I could escape...

The idea fled from my mind just as quickly as it came. If Uchiha Itachi really wanted me here, then he would keep me here.

End Flashback--

_Sasuke's POV_

Just as Sakura finished describing the room, I heard a loud. "SASUKEEEE!" And then, Karin threw herself at me, puching me back to the ground. I glared at her as she lifted her head that was buried into my chest. She smiled in a strange way (A.N. Karin tried to smile seductively, but Sasuke couldn't tell) and lowered her eyelids.

I raised my eyebrow. "Sasuke, you're up early." Karin said in a high-pitched voice. Gah that hurt my ears. I glared at her harder, but she didn't phase.

I heard a chuckle come from beside my legs. I don't know how Sakura thought this was funny...

"Get off." I ordered Karin, not so nicely either. She... pouted, I guess, and got off.

I knew Karin liked me, but she had never literally threw herself at me. And she never tried to flirt in front of other people...

"Ughh, what's with all the noise?" Mumbled Suigetsu. Apparently, Karin's little outburt had woken everybody up.

I guess I'm not going to get anymore in formation out of Sakura until we're alone again...

"Sasuke," I turned my head to look at Madara.

"Hn?"

"We should start plan-"

"Not now," I cut him off. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"We will start planning at the end of next week," I said. The others still looked questioning, but they didn't ask any further questions.

"Now, since Sakura is going to be part of our new team-" I looked in her direction, wondering if she would object. She didn't- "I want to learn her fighting stragety. Let's go, Sakura."

I started to walk away; Sakura followed.

"Ummm, why don't we all just follow so we can learn _her _moves ourselves." Karin said, acid in her voice when she said _her_. I shook my head.

"You'll all learn her moves in a short while. But for now..." I trailed off, not bothering to finish. Of course I was going to spar with Sakura, but I still need answers. Just how did Sakura fall for Itachi?

--

**A.N. Yes, I know, another short chappie. I am not very pleased with it, but I promise Itachi will be in the next one**


	8. Disrespect

**Disclaimer: Blahblahblah...**

_3rd Person POV_

Metal clashed together, making a very loud, clinging sound. The pink-haired girl jumped back effortlessly to dodge another kick. She disappeared swiftly, but he was too fast. As he turned around, he grabbed the hand that would knock him unconscious, and twisted her wrist. Sakura turned into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke cursed. No one was winning. Sakura was faster and stronger, but so was Sasuke. Now, since Orochimaru was dead, he couldn't activate his curse mark. Not that he had to: This was only a spar to determine what part she would play during the destruction of Konoha.

And then, Sakura had a kunai to his throat, smirking victoriously. The smirk vanished, though, when she felt cold metal against her neck. She cursed. The clone in front of her vanished, and Sasuke chuckled behind the angry female.

"You've gotten very strong, Sakura." He said, monotone. Sakura merely shrugged. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand a chance if he really wanted to kill her.

"So... what had happened afterwards?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound bored. Sakura smirked, knowing how much this was eating at him.

"Afterwards, the doorknob turned. He came in, looking as emotionless as ever..." Sakura trailed off. Sasuke pulled the kunai away and turned her around to face him. He was about to tell her to continue, but she said,

"But he wasn't."

After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, Sasuke nodded. And so, Sakura continued.

Flashback--

Sakura gasped lightly when she heard the door that was closest to the fireplace open. She turned around to see who had come in.

It was Itachi. (A.N. Big suprise there XD)

He walked it, and shut the door. Sakura's eyes widened. She stepped back on impulse.

"Haruno Sakura." Itachi said. Sakura stiffly nodded.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quickly. Itachi walked over to the bed and sat down. Sakura eyed him nervously.

His black eyes moved to her, and she stared back. Sakura started to fidget, clearly uncomfortable under his gaze.

She sighed, and walked torwards him. His eyes seemed to get even more alert.

"Well?" She said, two feet in front of him, hands on her hips. Itachi chuckled at the scene. Sakura was tooken aback.

She glared harder, putting on the 'tough girl' act. She blinked when she realized that she had just noticed that Itachi didn't have his cloak on. (A.N. You people should already know how he looks without his cloak, so I wont bother to explain. I'm really lazy... XD)

"You are a medic." Itachi stated, as if she were stupid. Sakura looked back up to meet his gaze. She shot him an annoyed look.

"I know that."

Itachi nodded curtly. Sakura sighed again. He looked like Sasuke but he sure didn't act like him. Well, besides the attitude, Sasuke was right to the point, where as Itachi wasn't.

Sakura knew it was going to be hard to get along with someone like him, since she was VERY impatient.

"You want me to heal your eyes?" She asked, remembering that day months ago when Kakashi had commented on his eyesight.

Itachi shook his head.

"Okaaay... Do you want me to heal the rest of your wounds?" Itachi shook his head again.

"They're fine, now."

Sakura blinked. It would of taken days for the rest of his wounds to heal...

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Awhile." Sakura let out a frustarted sigh. She was already exasperated with this man.

"Listen, Itachi-" Itachi shot her a sharp look, warning her to not address him so formally. She acted as if she hadn't seen it- "Don't be vague around me, okay? I want direct answers."

--

_Itachi's POV_

What an interesting kunoichi. It seems as if she is oblivious to the fact that I'm an S-class criminal...

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" I asked. The pinkette shrugged and sat down beside me, closely. I quickly grabbed her wrist, twisting it. I didn't plan on breaking it, but a sprain should make her respect me.

She yelped and jumped off the bed. Good. I didn't like contact with people, if it's not Taijutsu. Then again, most Shinobi don't.

When the girl looked back at me, I saw the fear in her eyes. Maybe now she wont get so close to me, again. It's best if we keep our... relationship on a strictly 'captor and captive' basis.

"That hurt." She mumbled, glaring at me again. She started to heal her injured wrist.

I stared at her. She was very different from the other captives. She didn't seem afraid, until I actually did something to cause her pain. She didn't beg to be let free. Not yet, at least.

I didn't notice when she looked back at me.

"You still haven't answered my questions..." She mumbled quietly. I didn't reply. I answered her questions like that to merely see how she would react. Hmm, that was another thing that was different about her than the others. Instead of staying quiet, and excepting the answer, she kept asking. Amusing.

"Answer me!" She shouted, obviously losing her patience. I hadn't expected her to suddenly lose that fear. I sighed.

"I will tell you when you learn to repect me, kunoichi." I said, sending her a glare. She didn't shrink back like I had expected.

"Why should I respect a filthy, cold-blooded murdered!?"

In a flash I had her pinned against the wall, my right hand on her throat, supporting her. I had her feet nine inches off the ground so that we were eye level. My other hand was aganst the wall, beside her head. I could feel her quickened pulse.

"Learn your place, kunoichi." And then I let go, letting her fall limply to the floor. I turned and walked out without another word.

End Flashback--

_Sakura's POV_

Sasuke was looking at me incrudeously.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Sakura." Sasuke said finally, his tone sharp. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"Yeah... But don't worry. I acted smarter the next time I saw him."

**A.N. Please review**

**Review  
Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	9. Naruto's Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and it's characters. If I owned Naruto though, Sakura and Kakashi would soon have a one night stand XD Not really, like when she was 21 or something, but still, I would make it happen XD**

**P.S. I want to say I'm sorry if the last chapter kind of sucked. I probably didn't capture Itachi's personality very well. I'll try harder in the next chappie'**

**P.P.S. I know I probably have many spelling mistakes in this story. They're actually probably just typos though. If I don't know how to spell a word, I usually look it up in the dictionary... Anyway, I'm too lazy to go over these and find mistakes. **

**P.P.P.S. Did you know that P.S. stood for Post Script? XD**

_Naruto's POV_

A few days ago, I had met with Itachi. It was when we were going to get Sasuke. He asked me what would I do if Sasuke attacked the village. I said I would protect the village, and find away to stop Sasuke without killing him. Now, I'm confused. For some reason, Itachi had given me some of his power by stuffing a bird into my mouth. Gah, I still hate to think about it...

And now, I have another problem. Sakura-chan ran away from us. She must've had a relationship with Itachi...

I still remember so clearly how our fight went, and it was just days before we almost had Sasuke.

Flashback--

"Sakura-chan!?" I shouted in suprise. I hadn't seen her in months! Not since we had gotten ambushed on that mission...

Right now, I was away from the others (A.N. Naruto and the others are looking for Itachi remember?). We had decided to split up, to see if any of us could find any leads. I had found a lead. I had seen Itachi, and even spoke with him. For some reason, he gave me some of his power, and talked about Sasuke detroying the village. Why would Sasuke do that?

Sakura-chan looked at me, suprised. She had been standing there, looking ahead at something. Minutes ago, Itachi disappeared into many crows, and I was trying to follow him. Still, I have to get back to the others to tell them about my encounter with Itachi.

And then, I came across Sakura. She seemed to have been trying hard to stay still, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Now, as she stared at me, I could see the tears evident in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, and then turned her head back to the direction in front of her.

"Sakura-chan... Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" She ignored me. I blinked, and walked torwards her. When I was close enough, I reached out and touched her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she immediatly jumped back.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked at me again with confusion and suprise. Did she think I wasn't really here?

"Erm, Sakura-chan... It's really me..." I said, uncomfortable. Did she start having illusions of me since we've been apart?

Now, her expression was frustrated. I didn't have time to figure out why. We had to go if we were going to catch Itachi.

"Sakura-chan, I'm here with Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, and Kurenai's team. We are searching for Itachi..." Her expression had hardened when I said his name... Weird.

"...So we can bring Sasuke back. C'mon, Sakura-chan, let's go. I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." I said, smiling.

Then, she glared at me.

"You're planning to use Itachi as _bait?_" She asked, angry. I raised my eyebrow.

"Erm... Yeah... So what?"

A yelped as a kunai flew at me. I moved away, but it still cut my cheek. I flinched.

"W-Why did you attack me, Sakura-chan!? If you don't really think it's me-"

"Shut up, Naruto." She said, harshly. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, her expression softened.

"I'm sorry... Naruto. You don't know, so I shouldn't expect you to-"

"Don't know what?" I asked, cutting her off. She shook her head, her eyes hardening again.

"You're just... wrong about Itachi." She whispered, and I wondered if she wanted me to hear that.

I blinked, confused. "Let's go, Sakura-chan," I said softly. Had she been abducted by the Akatsuki!? I wonder what they did to her...

"What happened, Sakura-chan? Have they done something to your... mind?" I wonder if they brain-washed her...

She scowled. "Of course not! Just tell Kakashi and whoever else your with to go back to your stupid Konoha," She said harshly. She then took of her headband, and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it as I watched incrudelously.

She looked back up at me, her eyes piercing me. I flinched.

"Sakura-chan, tell me what's wrong!" I shouted, the suspence killing me. Her jade eyes narrowed even more.

"What's wrong is Konoha." She whispered, this time no hatred in her voice, just disappointment.

"Listen, Naruto, I've missed you. Very much. I've missed Konoha and everyone in it. But if only you knew..." She trailed off, picking up her headband and dusting it off.

"I'm wasting time Naruto. I've gotta find Itachi... before it's too late..." Her voice cracked. She shook her head and swallowed. Then, she started to run away.

"Wait!" I called, going after her. Suprisingly, I couldn't catch up.

"Sakura-chan!" I called, but I was losing her fast. Finally, I summound all of my chakra, and pushed forward.

Finally, reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped, and we fell down. She pulled away from me, standing. I quickly followed suit.

"I don't want to hurt you, Naruto." She warned. I blinked.

"What...?" I asked, confused. Why would she hurt me?

"Sakura-chan..." I whispered. And then, she punched me. So hard that I fell back down. I knew, though, that she wasn't using her full strength.

She walked away. I quickly got up, again, and caught her arm. She turned and tried to punch me, but I dodged, letting go of her arm. I don't know what to do...

I brought out some shadow clones, hopefully to retrain her. But she quickly defeated them. I summound many more, so she wouldn't be able to get them all at once.

And then, I watched in amazement as she turned into a blur. After only ten seconds, she had gotten them all, and with only a few scratched on her.

I ran up behind her, planning to knock her out. When I did, I found out that it was only a shadow clone. She knocked me to the ground, hard. Everything started to go black, and the last thing I saw was her disappearing.

End flashback--

I was confused at the time. I still am, but at least I know now that Sakura cared for Itachi. It hurt so much to see her leaving, that second time. She had Itachi slung over her shoulder, dead. She didn't want to come back to Konoha, even after Itachi was gone.

Now, I just hope she is okay.

--

**A.N. Please review**


	10. Deidara and Loneliness

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all of it's characters.**

**P.S. Eipa, I do not mind at all if you translate this fanfic at all to another language**

**P.P.S. I AM NOT GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS!!**

_Sakura's POV_

"I didn't see Itachi until the next morning. That night, I couldn't sleep. I thought about Naruto, mostly. And... er, you. Of course, ever since you left I would think about you at night..." I blushed. I never wanted him to know that; I was afraid that I would make him feel guilty when he came back.

Now, when I look at him, he only nodded, no remorse in his eyes. I stared at him, not sure what expression was on my face. Finally, Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

I shook my head, and smiled.

"Anyway, I woke up, intending to get on Itachi's... good side..."

Flashback--

_Sakura's POV_

I woke up disoriented. Of course, that's always how I've been...

I rubbed my eyes, and sat up on the unfamiliar bed. Uh oh... This isn't my room... I looked around, and spotted a fire place... Oh wait, I've woken up to that before...

My memories came flooding back. And then, just as I remembered Itachi's little punishment for not respecting him (pushing me against the wall) I felt an ache in my back. Great...

I realized that if I didn't straighten up, I'd probably get killed. I also wouldn't get my answers... I got out of bed, reading the alarm clock. 7:18 a.m.

I might have some time to think afterall... Unless, Itachi is a morning person...

I paced around the room, my sleepy mind reluctant. I wish I had some water to splash on my face... Anyway, I finally came up with something that was so obvious I couldn't believe it took me 22 minutes to think of.

My belly grumbled suddenly. I didn't get to eat anything yesterday. And now that I think about it, I didn't have anything to eat the day before... or longer. Itachi never told me how long I had been out.

"_A while."_

I rolled my eyes as I remembered his statement. Just then, I could smell food, and hear someone approaching...

The door opened, and in came a somewhat... girly man (XD). I sat back down on the bed, glaring at him. I measured him up with my eyes, wondering if he had any weapons on him.

His eyes also traveled my body, but for differen't reason, most likely. Finally, our eyes locked. He smirked at me, and I glared harder. And then I remembered that I had seen him before. Yeah, it was just a few months ago. I had killed his partner, Sasori, and then I thought that this dude had blown himself up. What was his name again?

He walked torwards me with a tray of food. It smelled delicious from here... He came to stop in front of me, and dropped the tray in my lap. I almost didn't stop it from falling... I glared at him again, and he chuckled.

I looked at the food curiously. Was it poisoned? I then noticed that the blonde-haired dude that resembled Ino continued to stare at me.

"What?!" I hissed. He raised his eyebrows, looking suprised. He then smiled darkly. I didn't like the look in his eye...

"Uchiha was right...mmm," He muttered. Itachi was talking about me!? A sound rumbled low in my throat, sort of like a growl. But then when I swallowed, I winced. Crap... that seriously hurt my throat...

"About what?!" I spat. I glared at him for the umpteenth time, and smiled. This only enraged me more.

"He said that you had no respect for your elders, and that you were quite different...mmm..." He said, thoughtful.

Even though it wasn't a very long sentence, I didn't really think Itachi was one to talk unless he had to... The man noticed my slightly confused expression and chuckled.

"Well, Kisame had asked about you, and Itachi replied, 'She's annoying and disrespectful. Very different from the others.'"

I rolled my eyes. Yep, that just about summed my personality up completely. The man chuckled again.

I suddenly remembered my food that was starting to get cold by now...

"Is this poisoned?" I asked suddenly, gesturing to the food with my fork. The man shrugged.

"I didn't make it. But I don't think it is...un," He replied.

"Why don't you think it is?"

"...Uchiha hasn't told you, hmm?" He asked. I glared at the memory, and shook my head. Hey... maybe this guy could give me my answers!

Of course, we had probably gotten off on a bad start...

"Oh!" I said, trying to sound suprised, all the while trying to look ashamed. The man raised his eyebrows in amusemnt.

"I'm terrible sorry. I somehow thought all you... Akatsuki's were the same. I didn't realize how nice a criminal could be! Anyway, please excuse my bad manners."

I extended my hand to him. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." I smiled sweetly.

He chuckled and shook my hand. "Deidara." Hmm, he didn't seem to remember me...

I nodded, still smiling fakely.

"So, since Itachi won't tell me what's going on here, I'm sure someone as nice as you will be able to tell me, Deidara," I batted my eyelashes seductively.

He smiled back, but with a teasing look in his eyes.

"I dunno, un. Itachi might get mad if you found out something that he didn't want you to know...mm," He replied, looking thoughtful.

I scowled, and he laughed.

"You're a good actress, Sakura-chan. But still not good enough to fool me." He turned around to leave.

"I will get my answers!" I called to him before he shut the door. And even though I was fuming over his words, I could tell that I wasn't going to get along with him way better than I was with Itachi...

--

Hours later, I was very thirsty. I had eaten everything off my plate, and then I had realized I had nothing to drink...

It was that time, that Itachi chose to return. I scowled at him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he had gone off somewhere, crawled under a huge rock, and died. But no.

Of course, I was curious to see how he would react when I put my theory to the test...

He stared at me as he closed the door, and I stared back, emotionlessly. This lasted for about three minutes.

Now, I hated silence. Especially uncomfortable silence. And his stare intimidated me very much... Good thing, though, that I'm just as stubborn as Naruto.

I frowned as I remember my blonde teammate...

For a short second, Itachi glanced at my plate on the bedstand. "Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked quietly.

I nodded curtly, silently marveling in the fact that I had beat Itachi in the staring/silence contest. He nodded, and I wondered if he had made the food.

He walked torwards me, and when he was a foot away from the bed I was currently sitting on, he picked up my plate, and turned to walk out of the room. I panicked slightly. Why? I have no idea. Most likely the fact that I hate being alone.

"Are you going to answer my questions, Itachi...-san?" I added the suffix, hoping he would now think that I respect him. And I do, sort of.

He looked over his shoulder.

"You are the Akatsuki's medic, now. You were unconsience for two days." With that, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

And now, I was alone, again. I sighed, and then was suprised that I had tears running down my face. I truly hated loneliness...

I wiped my tears away and tried to think about what Itachi had said. So, I'm the Akatsuki's new medic, huh? Yesterday, I had asked Itachi if he wanted me to heal his eyes. He said no... Of course, he could of been lying. But for what reason?

Maybe he really didn't want me to heal his eyes. I snorted; He probably thought I would make his eyesight worse. I had a feeling he didn't easily trust others...

And then, I was bored and lonely. I sighed and stood. I don't know what would happen if I opened the door. I hadn't considered escaping...

But, of course, I went outside anyway. I was suprised that no one was out there, making sure I wouldn't escape.

I wandered aimlessly through the dark halls. And then I found a room that I guessed was a kitchen (A.N. I am not going to explain what it looked like, or the Akatsuki hideout. I am far too lazy to make it sound right, anyways, and I hate reading details about a place, unless it was short and sweet, so I'm sure there are more of you like that. So I'm just gonna say they live in cave)

There was a man with mask, standing over stove, cooking something. He turned to me, and then ran up to me to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" He said animatedly. I nodded, raising my eyebrow. This guy was an Akatsuki?

"I'm Sakura." I said, trying to sound emotionless as I had been before.

"I know." He replied, his voice suddenly sounding... different. This only raised my curiousity. Even though he was probably very... sweet, he creeped me out. For some reason, one part of my mind told me not to trust him.

"Haruno." A stern voice said. My head whipped around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. My confused/suprised face went blank.

"Itachi-san," I greeted. I then realized that I was still holding onto Tobi's hand. I let go, and let my arm fall limply by my side.

I turned and walked torwards Itachi. I brushed passed him, arm barely touching his, and walked to my room. I looked around when I got to my door, seeing no sign of Itachi.

Hmm...

I decided to go down another hallway, and stopped at someone's door. Only after I twisted the doorknob, did I realize how very stupid the action was. I backed away and turned to run, but then the door opened.

The man had silver hair that was sleeked back, and had pink eyes (A.N. If Hidan's eyes aren't pink, I'm sorry, but I think that they are.)

But my attention was drawn to a spear, currently lodged into his chest. My eyes widened.

"Who are you!?" The man shouted, but with many more curses than I would like to share.

I blinked. "I-I'm you're n-new medic." I studdered, still transfixed on his very bloody wound. On impulse I reached out. He glared and slapped my hand away.

"Go to hell." He muttered and shut the door on me. Well...!

I shook my head.

"Don't mind Hidan. He's always had a stick lodged up crack, (XD) un." I turned my head to see Deidara walking torwards me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Bu-but he had a friggin _log _piercing-"

"He's just having a ritual. Praying to his stupid god, Jashin." He rolled his eyes, not caring if his teammate died!

"But he's gonna die if-"

"Hidan is immortal, un." Deidara interrupted me again. I blinked in suprise. Deidara laughed at my reaction, and I glared.

"Sorry, un," He apologized after he was done giggling. I rolled my eyes and walked away, peeved.

He caught up to me. "It's kinda dangerous to be walking around here without Uchiha or me. The others don't take kindly to other people, un." I wondered what he meant by 'other people'. They got along with eachother, didn't they?

"What about that Tobi guy. He seems nice..." I trailed off at Deidara's annoyed expression.

"That kid is a pansy...un. He never does any of the work on the mission, and he friggin bakes...mm.." Deidara rubbed his temples, and I noticed something strange on his palm. I grabbed his wrist and brought it to my face to examine his hand.

He chuckled, and then... a _tongue _emerged, alond with teeth. I gasped. I've never seen a keikei genkai such as this...!

I dropped his wrist, a blank expression on my face. I was now at my door.

"Hey, Deidara?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Where is Itachi's room?"

"This is his room. He's lucky he get's too sleep with you-...er," He blushed a little at how the sentence could have another meaning.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Itachi didn't say this was his room. He also never slept here last night..." I replied. Deidara shrugged.

"You probably got on his nerves. I'm guessing he didn't want you keeping him up with questions, un," He said.

I averted my eyes, and nodded. I wanted to ask him if he thought I was annying, but then I heard a monotone voice behind me, again.

"I thouht you were going back to your room, Haruno." Itachi said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, momentarily forgetting about my emotionless act. "What does it look like I'm doing, Uchiha?"

Itachi gave me a sharp look, and I immediatly added, "I'm just talking to Deidara for a second, Uchiha-san. It gets quite lonely in there when there is nobody to talk to." I said quietly.

"Also," I added, "Deidara here tells me that this is your room, too." Deidara shot me an uncomfortable glance. I wonder why.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I've really gotta work on one of my sculptures. See ya around!" And then he walked away. I immediatly felt lonely again, even though Itachi was standing just few feet from me.

I opened my, er, our door and walked in. I didn't shut it behind me, figuring Itachi would follow me. Minutes passed, and Itachi never came in.

I laid down on the bed, burying my head in the pillow, and sobbing quietly. I really hated it here.

And I've only been here a couple days...

--

**A.N. I felt a little angsty at the end, because I just heard a song that has a sad tone to it. And now I feel like crying... Anyways, I can't promise the next chapter wont be angsty... Also-**

**I AM NOT GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS!**


	11. Discomfort

**Disclaimers are sooo yesterday. Now, I put Complaints.**

**Complaint: It's not fair that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't! Don't cha think so, too?**

**XD**

_Sasukes POV_

As Sakura stared into space shortly after how much she had missed her friends, I finally recalled Deidara. He had blown himself up, trying to kill me.

As if on que, Sakura said, "I wonder if Deidara remembers me..."

"Deidara is dead." I stated. She shot me a very suprised look.

"What?" She whispered. I didn't reply; I hated having to repeat things when she clearly heard what I had said.

"How do you know?" She looked at me curiously. I was about to tell her that he comitted suicide trying to murder me, when someone else spoke.

"Deidara was being stupid. Clearly, Sasuke had reminded him of Itachi, and Deidara absolutely hates Itachi. Since he wasn't in the right mind, just like everybody else in the Akatsuki, he had blown himself up, trying to kill Sasuke."

I turned to look at the person. It was Madara. He stopped walking torwards up when I shot him a glare. How long has he been there?

"Oh..." I heard Sakura say. I turned my attention back to her and realized that her eyes were sparkling with tears. I guess no matter how strong she had become physically, she is still as emotionally weak as she had been before.

"Leave." I called to Madara. Sakura had clearly shown before that she did not like him. For some reason, I didn't want him to upset her more.

Madara hesitated, and then nodded. He walked away into the trees, and I made sure that he was out of hearing range to speak again.

"Was that man, Deidara, important to you?" I asked, trying to make my tone softer. I had realized that over the years I had spent with that filthy snake Orochimaru that my eyes and voice had hardened.

Sakura shrugged, and rubbed her eyes before the tears spill over.

"I dunno, I guess. I just... get attached to people easily. That is, if they're nice to me..."

"Hn. I was never nicce to you and yet you claimed you loved me." I smirked. Sakura laughed softly.

"I was young and naive, then, Sasuke..." She said. After a few moments of silence, I decided to tell her to continue on with the story.

She nodded.

"For the rest of the day, I stayed in my and Itachi's room," It's a little strange that she still flinched when she said his name. I wonder if she had ever done that after I left when saying my name. Most likely not.

"I mostly thought about Konoha, and wondering what they were doing. I also worried what would happen to my mentallity...

"You had already dealt damage, Sasuke, on my mental health-" I was slightly guilty of what I had done to her, but luckily she didn't see my expression- " and I wasn't sure how long it would take for me to go insane while all alone on the room."

Flashback--

_Sakura's POV_

I wonder what Itachi is doing. I raised my eyebrow. Why do I care?

**Because he's so much like Sasuke. **(A/N: This is Inner Sakura talking, if you did not already realize this)

'He act's nothing like Sasuke though...'

**Well, he's emo **(XD), **he's hot, and he's an Uchiha.**

'Being an Uchiha had nothing to do with it.'

**But you agree to the other two accusations, right?**

I hadn't really thought about it. Sure Itachi was a complete jerk, and Sasuke was kind of a jerk, too, but he's not emo. Well, Sasuke isn't either...

And I guess Itachi does look kind of like Sasuke, excpet much more mature-looking. Itachi is what I would really call 'hot', but I wouldn't say he isn't good-looking.

Of course, my feelings are way different torwards Itachi than Sasuke. I love Sasuke, and I hate Itachi. Simple as that. So why do I want him here?

That's simple: I am lonely. I actually wouldn't mind talking to Kisame. At least he would respond to me, unlike Itachi.

I sighed. I laid back down on the queen-sized bed, and drifted off to sleep.

--

I woke up from a nightmare when I heard door open. Even though I am groggy when I wake up, I'm a light sleeper.

Itachi walked into the room, wearing his normal attire without his cloak. I sat up, and yawned. I then remember that I should be ignoring him. So, I lay back down, and turned, facing the wall. Itachi didn't acknowledge me, though. Instead, he walked into the room (I guess it was a bathroom) in front of the bed.

A few minutes later, he walked back out. By then, I had sat up to look at the time. 10 p.m.

How long was I alseep? My stomach then growled. I blushed and looked at Itachi, but when I opened my mouth, no words came out. Instead, it looked like I was gaping at his body, which was only covered with a pair of boxers. I blushed harder.

After I blinked, I looked up into Itachi eyes, which were full of amusement. So he _did _have emotions...

I shut my mouth, and tried to make my expression look bored.

"I'm hungry," I said, mentally grinning at my emotionless voice.

"I am sorry, Haruno, but you were alseep when your meal was brought to you." He said, and walked closer to the bed. I was too angry and stunned to notice.

"So you couldn't just leave it on the bedside table?!" I asked, peeved. I then finally noticed how close he was to the bed. I blushed and pushed my back against the wall. Itachi laid down next to me on the bed.

I blinked down at him, but he merely closed his eyes and ignored me. I glared at him. I sighed after a few minutes, lifted the cover, and got under it. I turned my back to the evil man, resting on my side.

Unfortunatly, since I had slept half the day, I was not tired. I twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable. When I turned on my other side, I could see that Itachi was awake. He glared at me. I stared back at him, putting on my poker face.

"Can't get to sleep, Uchiha-san?" I tried to sound polite. He grunted in responce, no longer glaring at me. I nodded, and turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

After about ten minutes, when I thought Itachi was asleep, I began to twist and turn once again. I felt Itachi shift just as I turned back to facing the wall, and yelped as I felt him put his arm around my waist.

He put his lips close to my ear and said, "Stay still." I shuddered against his chest, blushing all the while.

I obeyed, waiting for him to pull his arm away. He didn't and I grimaced.

"Uchiha-san." I whispered. No responce.

"Uchiha-san." I said, no longer a whisper. I sighed, frustrated, when he once again stayed silent.

"Itachi!" I said, loudly. The hand at my waist came up to clamp my mouth shut. I growled.

"Be quiet, Haruno." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. Man was this guy scary! I nodded, and his hand moved away. I felt Itachi shift, so that his chest was no longer at my back, and his arm no longer around my waist. I shivered at the lack of his body heat, and pulled the cover tighter to me.

Finally, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

--

I woke up to the sound a shower. I turned, put Itachi's pillow over my head, and tried to go back to sleep.

**I hope he comes back out with just a towel on...**

My inner-self made me blush. I droned out her rambling about how the sight of Itachi's chest almost made her faint by humming.

When Itachi came back out, I was humming so loud that I didn't noticed. Suddenly, the pillow was lifted off my head and I locked eyes with the fully-dressed Uchiha. I stopped humming.

"Is something wrong, Uchiha-san?" I said as I put on my poker face.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Itachi replied. I blinked, and shook my head.

"I tend to hum when my Inner-self acts up." I replied, sounding completely serious. I really don't know why I told him what I did; sometimes it's like my mouth just works on it's own.

Itachi stared at me for a few seconds, before saying, "I meant your attitude."

I blinked again. So he _had _noticed. Hmmm, I wonder how I should reply...

"I simply thought that you would like this attitude better, Uchiha-san." I replied innocently, but kept voice monotone.

Itachi curtly nodded. I stared at him for a few more minutes, before turned over, and trying to go back to sleep.

"Haruno." Itachi's voice slightly startled me. I turned over, and said,

"Yes?"

"Pein-Sama wants to see you." And then the stoic Uchiha turned and began to walk. I jumped out of bed, tripping over the sheet, hitting the floor painfully. I got up and ran to catch up to Itachi.

Once I did, I had hardly anytime to catch my breath. It took a lot of energy to keep up with him, since his strides were so longs. I then noticed that he had his Akatsuki robe on.

"Going on a mission?" I asked, sounding bored. Itachi glanced at me.

"Hn."

I stopped walking. After a few strides, Itachi did, too. I recovered from the huge pang that my heart had recieved, and caught up to him. We resumed walked; Well, I was more like power-walking, looking like an idiot beside the man that seemed so at ease with his pace.

"S-Sorry, you just reminded me of something when you replied..."

**More like 'someone'.**

I ignored my inner-self, wondering why I even said what I had. Itachi didn't seem to care, though. "What did it remind you of?" His quiet voice said. I jumped a little, and looked at him. He was looking straight ahead. I then wondered how he would react if I brought up Sasuke...

"Your brother." I stated, looking at him with wide eyes, trying to see if there was any change in him. I was suprised that my eyes had seen his finger twitch, and his eyes widening about a third of a centimeter.

I continued to stare at him, expecting him to answer. He glanced at me, and replied,

"Hn."

I grimaced. Did he want me to hurt again?

"I stopped because it hurt."

"Hn."

"It hurt because he used to always reply like that."

"Hn."

"And now he is gone."

"Hn."

"...And it's all your fault." I added icely, glaring at him. He glanced at me then.

"What happened to being stoic and polite?" He didn't really sound curious. I frowned at the change conversation. Well, I wouldn't really call it conversation...

I shrugged, angry that I hadn't heard what I wanted to hear. Though, I didn't know what I wanted to hear... I better stop thinking about it; I'm starting to get a headache.

--

When we got to Pein's room, Itachi told me to go in alone. I nodded and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it.

I then saw something I didn't expect. The... er, man looked as if he was being eaten. By a plant. And to be more specific, a Venus Fly Trap. Not only that, but his eyes were a strange gold, and his face was half-white, half-black.

I stared at him, and he stared back.

"I can already tell that this chick is gonna be annoying."

"Shut up. All we have to do is pass on the message."

"Yeah, and the cloak. You should of told Konan how small this girl was."

"I thought she would have known to makw it smaller since she knows that this girl is only 16."

I stared in wonder as the man seemed to be having a conflicty with himself. After a minute of fighting, the two side. And then his white have spoke to me.

"You are now part of Akatsuki. You will be our medic, since our other has passed away. Please do not try to escape, it will be futile. You will follow any order from any Akatsuki, unless it is something unreasonable. If you think it is unreasonable, you will tell Itachi-san, and if he does not think it is unreasonable, you will do it.

"Now, let me introduce myself. I am Zetsu. If you wish to speak to Pein-Sama, then you will have to talk to me, because I am the only Akatsuki, besides Konan, that is allowed to see him, in person.

"You will wear this Akatsuki cloak when on missions. I understand that it is too long, so if Itachi says you can cut it, do so. If he says no, then I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sakura-san."

He threw the cloak at me, and I nodded. I walked back outside, and found that Itachi wasn't there.

--

I managed to find the perky, masked Akatsuki. He was baking something that smelled delicious. I guess Deidara wasn't joking...

"Tobi-san. May I borrow a pair of scissors, a needle, and thread?" I asked politely. He turned to me and replied,

"Of course, Sakura-san!" He then proceeded to fetch my supplies (A/N: that sounds funny XD).

I looked into the oven, and found that he was baking cookies. Hmm... this doesn't seem right. Could someone like him really replace Sasori?

Something smells fishy around here and I don't mean Kisame (A/N: I know, that's cheezy, but I couldn't resist putting it in there, lol XD). Tobi, if that was his real name (XD), came back with my supplies.

"Thank you, Tobi-san." I said, smiling fakely, taking the supplies. Tobi stared at me for a second, most likely seeing through me. I stopped smiling abruptly.

"So, Tobi-san, I wonder why you seem so... different from the other Akatsukis." I said, most likely sounding suspicious. Tobi remained silent, and shrugged.

"Tobi is a good boy, unlike the others." He said cheerfully, and turned back to the oven. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. This guy was hiding something, and I knew I wasn't going to like it...

I hurried out of the room, bumping into someone along the way. Luckily, I didn't land on my butt; I merely stumbled backwards, and looked up at the man. It was Kisame. He smiled down at me, showing all his menacing teeth.

"Heh heh heh, well if it isn't our little Kunoichi!"

--

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give ya a cookie**


	12. Disease

**Disclaimer: I sob don't sob... own Naruto! Starts wailing (lol, waaaay over dramatic XD)**

**For all who reviewed, here's your cookie: (:) Shove that in your mouth and eat it XD**

_Sakura's POV_

Just as I was discussing my encuonter with Kisame, I felt his powerful chakra approach, along with the other's.

"You better not be saying anythingt bad about me, Kunoichi-Chan." Said the shark-man as he came up behind me. I stood and turned around, glaring at him.

"I told you not to call me that, Fish-face," I smirked as he glared. Sasuke stood up, looking to Madara. "Let's go." The masked man said, walking torwards a trail. I raised my eyebrow, wondering where he was taking us. But Sasuke didn't seem concerned, so I followed without complaint.

--

Madara had led us into some old buildings about 3 miles from where we were (A.N. In the latest chapter of the manga, they went to this one place and I couldn't tell where it was or why they went there. Oh well, guess I'll have to improvise with the little information Masashi gave us.)

There seemed to be one room in each of the buildings, though we actually only went into one. In the center, was a rectangular table with two chairs on opposite ends. Sasuke slid into one of them, as the rest of us stood around or leaned against the table.

I was daydreaming, not hearing the question Madara had asked, but I did hear Sasuke's answer. "I'll kill the elders... I don't plan to target anyone us."

I looked at him. My back was leaning against the table, about three feet away from Sasuke. Hmm... that's good. I thought we were going to invade the whole village. Silly me. Sasuke may be hastey, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to think things through.

Plus, we definitely wouldn't have enough members for the invasion. Still, killing the elders will be hard. I'm not sure if we'll all make it through...

Hmm... I can see why Sasuke only plans on killing the elders. They were the ones who forced Itachi into killing the clan. I smiled darkly. I can handle killing the elders, even if I can't handle killing my friends. Right now, the elders are my enemies...

I was once again brought out of my thoughts as I heard Madara say something else to Sasuke. I looked behind me and saw that Suigetsu had his huge sword out, Madara's fist blocking it from Kisame.

That sword actually looks quite fimiliar... I wonder where I've seen it before. I flinched as Karin screeched to Suigetsu.

"...So from now on, 'Falcon' and 'Akatsuki' will move together." My eyes widened at Madara's words.

Madara said that if Sasuke agreed to joining forces, then he would give us a tailed-beast. Sasuke commented on Kyuubi, and Madara said that Akatsuki would capture Naruto, we could have the other.

Sasuke then glanced at me. I looked at him warily. Did he think I was going to object? I probably would have, if I hadn't asked a question first.

"You don't care if Naruto dies?" I asked curiously. Well, I wasn't that curious, but I thought since Itachi had died, some of the darkness would have left his heart.

"No." Apparently, I thought wrong. Something in his eyes told me that what he said wasn't entirely true, though.

"Do you?" Was his question. I gave him an incrudeous look. "He's my best friend, of course I care if he dies or not. But I'm not worried. I don't think Akatsuki is going to capture him."

Everyone looked suprised, or amused at my words. Everyone except Sasuke. He kept his expression emotionless. Apparently, he had had practice with it. I turned my eyes away. Madara then excused himself, saying he would be back shortly.

--

I continued to daydream as Suigetsu and Karin fought over something stupid. Juugo, I guess, was trying to calm them down. I didn't hear anything from Sasuke, but I didn't turn to see what he was doing.

"Sakura." I jumped slightly at the sound of Sasuke's voice. I then heard Kisame laugh at my reaction. I turned around and glared at the two, peeved. Sasuke didn't seem affected by my unwavering glare, so I gave up.

"What?" I snapped. I was just thinking about Itachi, when he was dead. Just as Sasuke had brought me away from my thoughts, I had thought about his victorious expression. It made me upset. Kisame chuckled again. "Kunoichi-chan sure has a lot of mood swings..." He murmered. I sighed angrily.

"Do you plan on telling me the rest?" Sasuke answered. My eyes turned to him, no longer angry. Hmm... I guess Kisame was right. "Only if you still want to know." I answered. Sasuke only nodded. I'm starting to wonder why he is even curious. I mean, if he were like me, he would try to put the past behind me, moving on. Of course, I never want, nor will, forget Itachi. But I'm not very comfortable discussing our short past.

Still, I was going to tell Sasuke. Why? I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to get everything out; my and Itachi's relationship was kept secret, until he died.

My metally shook my head, and walked closer to Sasuke. "C'mon. I don't want everyone to be listening..." I said quietly. Sasuke nodded, and stood. We walked out of the room, but not before I noticed the glare Karin sent my way. I rolled my eyes.

--

We were just outside the building, and Sasuke was leaning against a tree. I sat down indian-style beside him, and he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Now... Where was I?" I began, thinking back to before Kisame interupted us.

"I believe you were at the part when you bumped into me, or something." Kisame appeared beside me, though standing. De'ja Vu rushed over me quickly, and I glared up at Kisame.

"Kisame, Sakura doesn-"

"No, it's okay Sasuke, he can listen if he wants. He was in the story a lot anyways..." I said, quickly. Besides, it wouldn't matter if Sasuke told him to leave or not. He would've stayed if he wanted to.

"Actually, how about you tell us what happened after that, Fish-face." I suggested. He grunted a 'fine'.

"Let's see... I bumped into Kunoichi-chan after she rushed out of the kitchen. I had laughed and said something like, ' Here's our little Kunoichi.' She glared at me; I merely laughed. Then she huffed and started to stomp off. I wouldn't let her leave, though. She seemed amusing, and I was bored."

I scowled at the ground.

"I put my hand to the wall, my arm blocking her, even though she could have easily crouched gotten away. Hmp, I guess she liked my company more than I thought..."

I glared up at him. "Are you retarded?" I interrupted.

"Now that's not very polite, Kunoichi-chan."

"Well you not very pretty, Fish-face. But I guess we'll both have to live with that." And then, I dodged his huge sword, jumping up and sprinting to a safe distance. Sasuke seemed slightly suprised, though I had known what was coming. Kisame was even more sensitive about his looks than Deidara... the sudden thought left me frowning.

"Heh, I'd take that back if I were you, girly." His tone was menacing, though I had been through enough to be unafraid of his warning. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to continue making jabs about his looks.

"Gomen (sorry), Kisame-san." I bowed, and walked back over to Sasuke, sitting farther away from the shark-man.

"That's what I thought." He said, putting his gigantic sword away. "Anyway, how about you tell the rest, Kunoichi-chan. I don't have the best memory, so I can't recall everything that went on."

I nodded, my head wandering back to that day.

FLASHBACK--

When Kisame's arm extended, making me stop, I thought he had something important to tell me. Perhaps something from Itachi or Pein, but he merely said,

"Now why are you wandering these halls alone, Kunoichi-chan?" His voice was slightly teasing, but I still narrowed my eyes.

"And with scissors?" He picked up the pair of scissors from my hands, and I started to complain. He ignored me, talking over my high-pitched voice.

"You aren't planning suicide, are you, Kunoichi?" He chuckled as I continued to demand he give them back. "And what if I don't?" He asked, smiling wickedly. I glared, focused my chakra into my fists, and threw a punch.

I gasped as my hand hit something rather hard. It was his sword, Samehada. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

I quickly withdrew my hand away from him, already feeling my chakra evaporate. The shark-man chuckled.

"I guess the rumors are true..." He mumbled to himself. I ignored him and tried to leave, again. And again, he stopped me. But this time, he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me!" I said, peeved that Kisame had somehow not been hurt at all by my punch. Maybe I didn't put enough force into it...

"What's with all the noise, un?!" I looked behind me to see a sleepy-eyed Deidara trudging along torwards us. His eyes brightened when he noticed it was me. He stepped forward until he was right up next to me, and grabbed Kisame's wrist.

"Let go of her, mmm." He said, glaring at him. Kisame glared back, not budging. I winced when his hand tightened around my arm. Deidara's visible eye shifted torwards me for a second and then returned to Kisame's.

"I don't really think Uchiha would be happy to see her harmed, hmm." Immediatly, Kisame released his death-grip, and I stumbled back, glaring at him. He grumbled something under his breath, and walked away.

Deidara then gently grabbed my arm, inspecting it. "It looks like you're going to have some bruises on your arm in the next couple minutes, un." He shrugged and dropped my arm, and I smiled up at him.

--

I got back to Itachi's room in a matter of seconds, and then I began to work on the cloak. Of course, Deidara followed me in.

"So, Deidara, what do you think I should do with the cloak?" I asked, sitting on the bed. Deidara stood next to me, looking around the room. He shrugged, probably not even listening. I guess he had never been in Itachi's room before. I sighed.

"Hmm... maybe I should make it into a dress, or something. It's in the middle of summer and I don't want to be wearing something so long. I'll probably cut the sleeves off, only leaving some of the fabric just past the shoulders... And then I can cut the bottom up to my knees..." I mumbled, picturing it in my head.

After about 20 minutes I finally had it perfect. Deidara looked it over, then smirked. "I'd rather see how it looks on you, un." I rolled my eyes, and walked into the bathroom.

Five mintes later, I walked out, fully clad in my new dress. Deidara smirked again and walked torwards me. He looked me over, and finally nodded.

"Looks good, hmm." I smiled. But then his eyes became questioning. I blinked. "What?" I asked, confused. He shrugged.

"I don't think the others will have a problem with it, but Pein-Sama might..." Oh... He has a point. But I decided not to worry about it; I had enough problems to deal with right now.

"Oh well... Anyways, I meant to ask you, is Itachi on a mission?" I tried to sound nonchalant. Deidara raised his eyebrows, er, eyebrow in mock suprise.

"Now why would my little Sakura-chan ask that? Is he perhaps, important to you, un?" I kicked him in the shin. "Of course not. I was just wondering."

Diedara chuckled. "I was only kidding, hmm. Anyway, since Kisame isn't on a mission with him, he's probably out getting a bounty, or something. I think we might be running a little low on money, un." He shrugged again. I nodded.

"Well, thanks, Deidara. I'll see you around." I turned, wondering what I should do now. Hmm... I wonder what Itachi has in that drawer... I gasped though as Deidara's arms snaked around my waist.

"D-Deidara!?" I shrieked. What did he think he was doing!? His head proceeded to rest on my shoulder, his visible eye staring at me. I glared, still supirsed.

"Deidara..." My tone was warning. He merely smirked.

"What do I get for keeping you company? Or giving you information, hmm?"

I snorted. "You get to keep me... somewhat preoccupied so I don't lose my mind, Deidara. Now let me go."

"...Hmm... No, I don't think I will, un." His hand moved up torwards my breast. I glared, feeling the angry tears well up in my eyes. I roughly grabbed his wrists, and broke free from him. I turned around, letting go of his wrists, and gave him a sharp look.

"Enough is enough, Deidara." He shrugged, and made his way to the door. I watched him carefully. Just as he was about to close, and just as I was about to worry about losing my only friend here (we were friends, weren't we?) He turned and winked. I rolled my eyes playfully, and he shut the door.

Now, to go see what is in that drawer. I sat down on the bed, close to the nightstand. I pulled open the drawer, feeling a tinyt pang of guilt and disappointment as I snopped through the stuff. The feeling quickly went away, though, as I found a medicine bottle.

'Probably just sleeping pills or something...' I though idly. But as I read the title of the medicine, my brow furrowed in worry.

It was Avastin, used to prolong the life of a person who had lung cancer. But when a person takes this, it is nessacary for that person to under go chemotherapy along with it. Why on earth is Itachi taking this kind of medicine?

--

**A/N: Okay, in the manga Madara said that Itachi had a disease and even used medicince to prolong his life. And since in one of the scenes when Sasuke and Itachi fought, Itachi coughed up blood. I looked up different diseases, but I thought this might be what Itachi had. That, or TB. And I'm not sure Avastin would actually help him if he is not taking Chemotherapy. Also, since he is coughing up blood, Avastin is definitly not recommended. If you have any suggestions on a different medicine, or disease, please tell me and I'll change it. Anyways,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Hidan

**Disclaimer: Ummm... Masashi Kishimoto is a male... so... I can't possibly own Naruto XD**

**P.S. Thank you soooo much ****Hisui Kaihane**, **For writing the longest review I've ever had XD Thanks for sharing your opinions**

**P.P.S. Okay, some of you are worried about the DeiSaku... er, moment. Lol, don't worry, this story is ONLY Ita/Saku. I just put that DeiSaku thing in there to make the story more interesting. You'll see what I mean in later chapters...**

**P.P.P.S. Well, I decided I'm going to stick with lung cancer**

**Please enjoy!**

_Sasuke's POV_

"So that's what Itachi had... It was lung cancer." I turned my head to glance at Kisame who seemed to be trying to remember something. Sakura nodded her head, also having a hazy look in her eye.

"Hmmm, I guess that would explain all that coughing. I was actually getting a bit worried when he had blood running down his chin when we went on that mission to the Grass Country." I wasn't very interested in what the shark-man had to say. His thoughts were rather unimpressive... My eyes traveled back to the pink-haired kunoichi, wiating for her to go on. When she didn't, I cleared my throat.

Her emerald orbs flashed back to my own onyx eyes. I nodded for her to go on.

"Right. So, when Itachi had gotten back from his mission, I was still undecisive about what I should so. Ignore it? Confront him? I was very confused..."

"Why did you even care?" Kisame cut in, and I glared. He snuck a glance at me, then his wide eyes turned back to Sakura. She merely shrugged.

"I'm a medic, and as a medic, I had the urge to help him, of course. That's the only reason why I saved him in the first place..." She took an almost worried glance at Kisame, leaving me curious and confused. She obviously didn't want me to know something. I wasn't going to make her tell me; I wasn't _that _curious.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "Itachi came back just two hours later..."

Flashback--

_Itachi's POV_

When I had gotten back, I noticed that, once again, Haruno Sakura was acting peculiar.

When I had opened the door, she jumped. I found her sitting on the bed, startled. She blinked at me, and then she put her poker face back on.

"Back already, Uchiha-san?" I didn't respond; there was no point. I then noticed her new outfit, though it was hard to see the design with my deteriorating vision. I stepped closer to her to get a better look. Now that I was closer, I could see the furrow in her eyebrow.

"Itachi..." She mumbled, most likely not wanting me to hear. My eyes locked on her's. I raised my eyebrow, trying to look questioning. It wasn't that I wasn't curious, it's that I wasn't used to showing emotion. But her sudden mood swings were very amusing, yet frustrating. She shifted closer to me, trying to read me. I suddenly erased all emotion from my face, then.

"Uchiha-san, I..." She bent her head down, not allowing me to see her eyes. She didn't realize that it didn't matter if I could see them or not. Besides my vision, I rarely could read emotion. I hadn't shown emotion in so many years, and I had let go of them. Emotions would only-

"I noticed that you're losing your sight." She interuppted my train of thought. I stared blankly at her. I do not know why she has stated something so obvious, unless she had really just realized that I was going blind, but that seemed very unlikely.

"Hn," I replied, still perplexed. I continued to stare at her, and she stared back. "I'll make a deal with you, Uchiha-san." She said suddenly. I waited.

"I'll heal you and all the others, if you train me." I continued to wait, but she said nothing else.

"No," I said, making my way torwards the bedside table. She tensed, watching me carefully. I narrowed my eyes.

"You are free to get your dinner, now," I nodded my head torwards the door.

"I'm not hungry."

"Pein-Sama said to keep you well nourished."

"...Fine." She stood, going to the door. I finally registered what exactly she was wearing. It appeared to be an Akatsuki robe that had been transformed into a tight dress. I decided I wasn't going to let her go alone. She obviously hadn't figured out what most of the members of Akatsuki do to attractive captives.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I wasn't actually planning on going to the kitchen, though I'm sure Itachi would have known if I was spying on him. Though I was a bit suprised when he came out to the hall with me. Maybe he figured that I wasn't going to follow his orders. I rolled my eyes and glance at the Uchiha. He was still in his Akatsuki cloak, so I wasn't sure if he was wounded or not. Knowing him, he wouldn't say a thing about his injuries.

My thoughts began to wonder. I had told Itachi that I noticed his sight depletion only because I wasn't ready to tell him... to ask him if he was okay.

**Of course he's not okay, baka!**

I ignored my Inner. Although, his sight was pretty bad, and can become a huge problem. I pity him (Ha! Haruno Sakura pitying THE Uchiha Itachi!) for such a thing. I glanced at him again. It must be frustrating, not being able to see things clearly. I wonder how I look to him... I shook my head slightly, looking away from the almost blind man.

As we got to the kitchen, I noticed Hidan, cursing wildly at Tobi. Tobi seemed scared, pressed up against the stove, his legs shaking. I almost believed it for a moment. I then noticed Deidara sitting at a table, talking with Kisame. His eye shifted torwards me, and smiled devilishly. I hesitantly smiled back.

Itachi walked over to Tobi, giving Hidan a cold glance. Hidan glared, and looked as if he was about to start shouting at him, but then he noticed me. He gave a once-over before saunting over to wear I stood, which was in the doorway.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Deidara's expression change, but I'm not sure to what expression.

"Have we met before?" Hidan asked, his eyes _not _on my face. I glared for a moment, saying, "Yes. You told me to go to hell yesterday and slammed the door in my face."

He feigned regretfulness before smirking. "Well, er...-"

"...Haruno Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, how about I make it up to you?"

I had a feeling that made me _not _want him to make it up to me. "It's okay."

Annoyance seemed to radiate off of the bad-mouthed man. He opened his mouth, no doubt to cuss at me, when Itachi was back at my side. Hidan glanced at him, looking even more annoyed, before walking away, muttering under his breath. I almost rolled my eyes at his behavior.

After a few moments of me looking at the delicious food, trying to figure out just what it was, Itachi turned to walk out the door. I didn't bother to tell him that I was planning to eat in here. He seemed perfectly comfortable with the fact though, since he didn't even glance at me.

Deidara beckoned me over, and walked over to the table, ignoring the way Kisame looked at me, or more precisely, my body. Maybe I had made this dress a little too tight...

I sat down next to Deidara, smiling sweetly, and he smiled back. "I wanna show you something after dinner, un." I nodded, already eating. Mmm, this was really good. I wonder if I could get the recipe off of Tobi.

--

After I was finished, I followed Deidara to his room.

His room was very different from Itachi's. It had blue carpet, and a mirror above a dresser with multiple things on it including some eyeliner and nailpolish. I could also see a closet that was half-open, revealing many clothes on the floor and a... dress? I walked closer to the closet, picking up the tight red dress and gaped at Deidara. His face flushed.

"Th-that was just for a mission, mm!" He quickly said, leaving me chuckling. "Sure, sure." I said, grinning. He sighed, but otherwise didn't seem irritated. I came closer to him, dropping the article of clothing at the floor.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked. He grinned at me, and walked over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulling out a small pouch. He put his hand in it, and when he pulled that hand out, it's lips were moving. My eye twithced briefly, but I quickly composed myself. So this is what he did on that mission to save Gaara...

He closed his hand for just a second, and when he opened it back up, a small bird was placed in the center. I came closer, trying to get a better look. After I was done, he walked to his window, opened it, and sent the bird flying away.

"Kai," He whsipered, and the tiny clay creature exploded.

--

When I got back to Itachi's room, he was waiting. He sat on the bed and appeared to be reading, but without glasses, I knew it must've been hard. I again pitied him, but only for a few seconds before he spoke.

"We start training tomorrow morning."

I blinked, a little confused. "I thought you sai-"

"Pein-Sama gave orders to Kisame and I to train you." I nodded, and he glanced at me, putting the book down. "Stay away from Deidara and Hidan."

"Why?!" I wouldn't mind staying away from Hidan, but Deidara was my only friend here. He stood, walking over to me. Instead of confronting me, he brushed past me, to the door.

"Answer me!" I said, and he stopped at the now open door. He through an icy glare at me, but I stood my ground.

"Haruno."

"... Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. I want you to heal my eyesight." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving me slightly dizzy. Grr, I still didn't get my answer. Just as I was about to go down the hall to disobey Itachi's orders, I remembered the medicine. I walked back over to the desk, opening it and pulling out the medicine bottle. Yesterday I had counted the pills, and I wanted to check how many he took today.

As I dumped the pills into my hand, I gasped when the wrist connected to that hand was covered by another, larger, hand. I looked up at the angry Itachi.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Oops...

--

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I know some of you may disagree with Hidan's 'flirting' but oh well XD**


	14. Screams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime actually...**

_Sakura's POV_

"Did you heal his eyes?" Kisame interuppted, again. I hesitated before answering.

"I... tried," I said, looking down at my crossed legs. I had tried to heal Itachi's eyesight, but I didn't heal his eyes all at once, which is why his eyes became even worse...

"Sakura," I lifted my head to meet Sasuke's gaze, and then I noticed the tears that had fallen from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping Kisame wouldn't see; The last thing I needed was his teasing right now. But when I tried to speak, my voice cracked.

"I made him _worse_." My body began to shake as I remembered what happened. I remembered his cry of agony, I remember his eyes that were full of pain and hatred, torwards _me._ I remember the way he hit me so hard on my cheek that I couldn't even talk for a whole day because it hurt so much. Itachi thought I was trying to kill him...

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be crying. I hadn't done anything on purpose; It was an accident. Once I got a hold of myself, I started again.

"When he found that I had his medicine, he was so angry that for the first time, I thought he was actually going to kill me..."

Flashback--

"What do you think you are doing?" I looked up at the angry Itachi, who was cluthcing my wrist so hard that I feared it might break. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Itachi's sharingan was activated, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

The tomoes began to spin, and suddenly, everything went black.

--

_Itachi's POV_

I watched impassively as the girl's eyes closed slowly, and she lurched forward. My arm shot out to stop her from hitting the desk, though; Pein-Sama did not want this girl injured. Not only was she here to be our medic, she was also a nice hostage for the Kyuubi container. I did not know if he had sent out a ransom note, but I doubted if he had.

I laid Sakura on the bed, feeling a new found hatred stirring in me. It was an unreasonable hatred, though. She had only found the pills, probably only counting them. I looked at the floor, realizing that when I had knocked her out, the pills had fallen. I bent down, picking them up, and put them back into the bottle that was open on the drawer.

I looked back at her sleeping figure, hating her for not only searching through my things, but for a different feeling she had given me. I had begun to _enjoy_ her company, and any feelings besides annoyance and hatred were forbidden.

I would never allow myself to get close to anyone, again. Because of affection, I could not kill Sasuke. Affection is weakness, affection only leads to destruction. I had begun to think that people were better off without emotions, but then this world would be even more boring. Not that my life is boring, rather I resent it. But soon it shall come to an end...

Sakura stirred and mumbled something in her sleep.

"...Sasuke..-kun..." Her brow furrowed in worry and something else. I was too preoccupied with what she had said to figure out what that something was. I had almost forgotten that this girl was on my brother's team. Apparently she had cared for him...

It was very easy to believe. I could already tell that she was a loving person, yet she had an anger problem. I sighed and walked out of the room, deciding to let Sakura sleep before questioning her.

--

_Sakura's POV_

Usually, when I wake up, I am confused. But this time, I definitely wasn't. I had quickly remembered being knocked unconsious by Itachi's Sharingan the second my eyes opened. Why the nerve of that guy! He thinks he can just render me unconsious just like that!? Grrr... The next time I see him I am going to chew him out! And I don't care if he's-

**Easy, outer, calm down...**

Hmm, my Inner self wasn't usually the one to talk sense into me. I sighed, trying to let go of my anger. As the emotion left, another came. Guilt.

He had every right to be angry with me. I snooped around in his things, and he caught me. I would be mad, too, if I were him... I sat up on the bed, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed to my head. I put hand to my forehead, screwing my eyes shut, still seeing blue and green lights behind my eyelids.

I swung my feet over the bed, noticing that he hadn't put the medicine bottle back in the drawer. I picked it up, considering on whether or not to count them, but decided it wasn't right. I sighed, and put the bottle back into the drawer.

I walked to the door, opened it, and went outside.

--

Finding Itachi was harder than I thought, or rather, _trying_ to find him. I peeked inside the rooms, which were usually creeked open. When I got to Hidan's room, I noticed that it was closed. I knocked on the door.

"What?!" Someone called, sounding irritable. I opened the door slightly, poking my head in. "Umm, is Itachi in here?" I asked quietly. Hidan turned around.

"Why the h-" He stopped when he noticed that it was me. He smirked, a sly look in his eye. I was just about to close the door, when he suddenly threw it open and grabbed my arm. I gasped when he pulled me inside, throwing me to the floor, on my back. I exhaled painfully.

Hidan only smirked and walked closer. He grabbed my arms, pinning them above my head, and he got down on his knees, which were at either sides on my body. I tried to fight back. My eyes widened considerably when I couldn't feel my chakra. Had he done something to deplete my chakra? Wait... I couldn't even feel his hands on me, though I could clearly see them on my arms. He had numbed my whole body.

Well, not my whole body; I could still feel my face. I don't know what kin of jutsu he had used but-

"Heh, I haven't had some fun in a while... Might as well have you..." My eyes widened in horror. Was he talking about... about raping me? I tried to scream, but I was silenced by another pair of lips on mine. The feeling of disgust washed over me, drowning out the horror. I squeezed my eyes shut, preventing the tears from falling.

His mouth forced mine open with his open, his wet tongue slipping in. I made a sound in the back of my throat, and bit down hard on his tongue. He instantly withdrew, but when I opened my eyes to see his expression, he was grinning. The blood ran down his chin, and he wiped it away. His face again got close to mine, and so I turned my head to the side, once again closing my eyes.

"Pain turns me on, medic," He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making him flinch. He suddenly stood, grabbing the front of my shirt, and hoisted me up. He pushed me torwards he door just as it opened, and I landed into someone's chest.

--

**A/N: Who is it?Ehhm, oh yeah, it seems as if hardly anyone is reading my story anymore...TT PLEASE (pretty please with cherries on top?) REVIEW!**


	15. Gown

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you've got to be mental if you think I own Naruto.**

**Yes, time to find out who the mystery person is! XD**

_Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke-kun!" I winced at the high-pitched, annoying voice. I looked to see Karin, running torwards us. I grimaced at her, clearly not in the mood for her antics. She bounced over to me, not two feet away, and began to babble about what Suigetsu had done to Juugo. I sighed, already getting a headache as her words spewed out at 70 miles per hour.

I held up my hand to silence her, and said, "Then go handle it, Karin."

"ButJuugolostcontrolandyou'retheonlyonewhocanstop-" I sighed again, brushing past her to go calm Juugo. I looked back over my shoulder and said to Sakura, "I'll be back in a minute." She nodded.

--

_Sakura's POV_

As Karin left to follow Sasuke, she threw a glare at me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

As I waited for Sasuke to return, I drew Itachi's name in the dirt. I sighed, the familiar feeling of heartbreak washing over my broken spirit.

"Heh, I thought Hidan might've done something like that. I'm just suprised that you got away before-" I drowned out Kisame's words with humming. But as he started to speak louder, I hummed louder, until finally I screwed my eyes shut, covered my ears with my hands, and hummed very loudly. But behind my eyelids, I saw _his_ face. The love of my life... Itachi's face. And then, in the midst of my humming, a sob that I had not known that I'd been holding in escaped my lips.

I swallowed another sob, starting to get annoyed with myself with all these unexpected cries of pain. I was stronger than that; Itachi had made me stronger than that! I shook my head. Maybe it was too soon to be discussing Itachi. It would just be harder to tell them when I get to the parts where Itachi and I would share affection. It would also be so hard to explain how I fell in love with him.

I didn't love him for his looks, his abilities, or even his personality. I loved him because we understood eachother; Well, he seemed to understand me after a while, but I could understand his pain. Yes, we could relate to eachother because we shared the same amount of pain and regret. As strange as it sounds, I fell for him because he was just as messed up as I was.

I noticed that I had stopped humming, but Kisame was no longer talking. I looked up, and saw Sasuke standing in front of me, looking perplexed. I uncovered my ears, and placed them on either side of me. Sasuke walked back over to the tree, and leaned against it.

"Everything go well?" Kisame asked, not really sounding surious. Sasuke grunted a 'hn' and I then continued with what happened next.

Flashback--

I fell into someone's chest, and I heard Hidan curse at whoever the man was.

"I'm sure Pein-Sama will be very pleased when he hears about this, mm." Came my rescuers sarcastic reply. I looked up at Deidara, who looked very angry. Hidan began cursing at him again. Deidara wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked out.

I walked beside of him, my eyes wide with suprise and fear. I had almost been raped... I felt the tears brim over as I remembered his rough lips on mine, stealing my first kiss. When we got back to Deidara's room, I began to sob, loudly. Deidara sounded panicky as he told me to go sit on the bed, and said he would be right back.

I brought my knees to my chest, putting my head to them as I got onto the bed. I began to calm down just as someone entered the room.

"Hidan had tried to, er... you know... with her, un." It was Deidara, but he was at the doorway. The other person didn't respond as he came closer. I felt the person lift me, but I didn't protest. I instead wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal-style.

The person had an uncommon sandalwood scent, so I was positive this person was Itachi. My mind wandered as he carried me to our room, to less dramatic thoughts. I decided that I liked Itachi's unusual scent very much. I leaned my head closer to his neck, closing my eyes.

When we got our room, Itachi set me down on the bed, and I opened my eyes to look at him. I was slightly worried because he told me to stay away from Hidan, and because we had yet to discuss why I had been in his stuff.

Yet, he didn't look angry at all. His expression wasn't hard, or uncaring, but somewhat catious. I guess he doesn't like dealing with a girl's tears either. I inhaled the scent of Itachi's pillow, burying my head into it.

"What kind of shampoo do you use, Itachi?" Hmm, that reminds me, I need to take a shower soon...

"I'm sorry for what had happened to you." Itachi said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It wasn't you're fault anyways."

"Hn." Itachi walked out the door, again. I sighed, and stood. I guess now would be a good time as ever to take a shower. I walked to the bathroom, starting the water so it would heat up. I then noticed a small cabinet under the sink, and I found towels located in it.

**Hehehe, Ita-kun uses these towels...**

Ita-kun? Since when did...? Oh never mind, I didn't want to think about it. So, my thoughts settled back onto Hidan, and I looked at my arms, wondering if there were any bruises. There weren't, but I did see the one Kisame had given me recently. I guess Itachi had yet to notice...

--

When I walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around me, I noticed a nightgown at the end of the bed. I smiled slightly, and picking up the nightgown and walking back into the bathroom. Itachi's kindness (I guess Itachi was the one who laid it in there) suprised me.

The nightgown was white, and had long sleeves. When I put it on, I noticed that only my fingertips could be seen. It had a square neckline, showing only a bit of cleaveledge. The gown reached down to my knees, covering them. Hmm, the gown must've been made of silk or wouldn't be so comfortable.

I yawned as I walked back outside to the bed. I jumped onto to it, getting under the covers and closing my eyes. Sometime afterwards, I felt Itachi lay down, also, and this time getting under the covers. Hmm, I guess it does feel a little cold tonight...

"Goodnight, Itachi." I said, and yawned again. Itachi grunted a 'hn' and fell asleep quickly, snuggling a little closer to him to get warmer.

--

_Itachi's POV_

My eyes snapped open, and I awoke from a light sleep. I had had a dream. Not only was it strange because it was rare that I dream, but also the dream itself. My dreams are usually nightmare's of what happened that night, when I killed my clan. Yet this dream had _her_ in it. Currently, she was sleeping beside me, very close I might add, but I didn't bother moving her.

It was the same dream, except she was there after I had killed them, and Sasuke wasn't. She wasnt crying; She didn't even look upset or scared. She only smiled lightly, her eyes understanding. Her small arms were reached out to me (A/N: In his dream, Sakura is as old as Sasuke was when he killed the clan) but I stood there, questioning her sanity.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun, I understand. I'm here." She continued to smile, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears. Her voice shook as she spoke her next sentence.

"It doesn't matter what you've done; It wasn't your fault. You're not a demon, so please... so please..." The tears were streaming down her pale face, the same smile and delicate arms were still in place.

"Please let me in, Itachi-kun... Please let me know..." And then, I had woken up. The thing that troubled me most, was that I have no idea what she was talking about at the end. Still, I decide I wont think about it again. I glanced back down at the pinkette, my eyes searching her peaceful face. I sighed, and turned over to face the wall.

Besides, dreams are meaningless.

--

**A/N: Please review**


	16. Sparring

**Disclaimer: --**

**--**

_Sakura's POV_

"The next morning, I had been woken up very early. Itachi and Kisame was going to start training me, because Pein had said for them to do so. Kisame," I turned to look at him, "Was Pein really the one who wanted you two to train me?" Kisame hesitated before answering.

"Well, that's what Itachi had told me, but I'm not very sure if it were Pein-Sama's wishes..." I nodded. Itachi had most likely lied about that, probably not wanting to be asked why he was going to train me, if it was his own decision. At that time, Itachi had probably wanted me to... not be depressed. He wasn't fond of the idea of keeping me there against my will; He had even told me so one day.

"Anyways," I began again, getting back to the subject at hand. "It was probably 5 a.m. when I had been awoken. Even now, I don't know why Itachi had wanted to train so early..."

"Itachi would always get up and train very early." Kisame commented. Hmm, I guess that would explain it... I shook my head, and the looked to see Sasuke's expression. He was being awefully quiet... Ha! I almost forgot that Sasuke was usually that way. Still, I wondered what he was thinking. His expression was thoughtful, and I wondered what was going through his mind. Sasuke must've felt my eyes on him, because his own shifted torwards me. I looked away, and again started to speak.

"At first, I was resistant to getting up, too comfortable to move," I snorted at how childishly I acted.

Flashback--

_3rd person's POV_

Sakura groaned as Itachi continued to speak to her, saying things such as 'wake up', and 'get out of bed'. She threw the pillow over her head, acting stubborn. Itachi yanked off her cover and pillow, making her hair look even more wild. She lay on her stomach, one of her green eyes visible as she glared at him. Her pink hair was everywhere, some strands covering her face. Her arms were at either sides of her head, and Itachi admitted she looked cute.

"Do you always (yawn) get up this early?" Sakura mumbled, no longer glaring, yet her voice sounded annoyed. Itachi only replied with a 'hn', which made Sakura sit up and glare at him. He stared her down, until she finally sighed, rubbing her temples while closing her bright eyes. "That's really starting to get on my nerve's, y'know." Itachi turned his back to her, and Sakura noticed that he was already dressed in his clothes.

"May I remind you that you were the one who asked for the training?" Came his quiet reply. Sakura rolled her eyes, grumbling on her way to the bathroom where she had left both of her outfits in the cabinet. She slammed the door and opened the cabinet, cursing. She wouldn't feel too confortable in her tight dress, and she wouldn't be able to move too much if she didn't want Itachi to see her panties. And then, her old clothes that she had first arrived in where torn and had dried blood on them; They also had a horrible odor, from the blood, the rain, and swear. She didn't know what to do...

She walked out of the bathroom, and when Itachi saw that she was still in her nightgown, he raised an eyebrow. "Itachi, I-" Just then, Sakura seemed to remember something. "Oh, and thanks for the nightgown." She offered him a dazzeling smile, and he averted his eyes. "Hn."

"Anyways, umm, well, I can't wear my other clothes and I was wondering if..." Itachi walked over to his nightstand, opening the second drawer, and pulling out a set of clothes. Sakura raised her eyebrow, but he tossed them to her, and she sighed as she walked back into the bathroom.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I wonder why Itachi hasn't confronted me, yet, about the medicine. He seems as if nothing happened... Oh well, I'm sure he'll bring it up sometime; This man really is unpredictable. As I thought about this, I tried on the clothes that he had given me. They were a little big on me, but at least they would be comfortable to spar in. I walked out of the bathroom once again, and saw Itachi on the bed, opening his medicine bottle, and inserting at least three of the pills into his mouth. He swallowed, and put the bottle back into the drawer, all the while I was standing there, and I had no idea what expression was on my face.

Itachi turned his head to look at me, a somewhat curious glint in his eye. I continued to stare at him with wide eyes, wondering what he would do. After a few more seconds of staring, he stood, and began to walk to the door. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my throat was dry. I swallowed, and followed Itachi.

--

I was very suprised to see Kisame already at the training grounds when we got there. He looked just as tired as I felt. Still, a grin creeped up onto his somewhat scary face when he saw us approach. I raised my eyebrow at him, and glanced at Itachi, who was still acting emotionless. I looked back at Kisame as he opened his mouth to say,

"Heh, it seems that you two match." For some reason, this amused him greatly. The shark-man was about to say something else, but when he looked at Itachi, he shut his mouth. I glanced at Itachi, who looked the same, but somehow a little more... menacing? I decided to shrug it off; It probably wasn't important. Itachi then turned to me.

"We'll start with Taijutsu." I mentally groaned. Taijutsu was what I was lacking in. Sure, I use my fists the most when fighting, but I know hardly any Taijutsu moves, and Itachi must be faster than me...

--

By now I was panting heavily, my hands on my knees as the sweat dripped off my large forehead. I looked up at Itachi, who seemed completely at ease. He didn't even break a sweaty. I glared at him for being so much better.

"You have excellent chakra control, Haruno-san"- Where did the sudden honorfic come from?- "And you are very strong. Yet, you are lacking in your Taijutsu skills, and you are somewhat slow."

'Only slow to you!' I wanted to say, but decided against it. Still, I could tell Taijutsu wasn't his strong point, either. I dread the day when we have to practice Genjutsu... I decided to think about what I wanted to improve on most. Hmm... my speed could definitely improved...

--

When we went back inside, I decided to confront Itachi about his meds. First, I had to eat, though. Tobi didn't say much as I walked up to him to get my plate, and I didn't say anything except, "Thanks." He only replied with a nod, which seemed strange, for him. I ignored it, and instead of sitting at the table, I decided to follow Itachi to his room. He didn't seem to mind, thankfully. As he sat on the bed, and opened the last drawer in his bedside, I noticed that he didn't get any food. I furrowed my eyebrow and sat next to him, about a foot away.

I chewed my food silently as he pulled out a scroll, opened it, and held it close to his face to read it. After a few longs seconds, he put it away, and that's when I decided to ask him,

"You didn't get any food." Well, it was actually more of a statement, yet the curiousity was still strong in my voice. Itachi 'hn'ed and I sighed. "That's not very healthy, y'know." I mumbled, chewing my food harder this time. He replied with that same annoying 'hn' again and I was officially mega-annoyed (XD). I stood up, leaving my forgotten plate on the bed, put my hands on my hips, and stood in front of him. His lips twitched slighty when he saw my expression.

"Listen, Itachi_-san, _it's a little hard to respect you when you don't even respect yourself!" He raised his eyebrow, and I sighed. "I mean, if you don't take care of yourself-" He cut me off.

"Thank you for your concern, Haruno-san, but-"

"I am not concerned! I just thinks it's annoying." I plopped down beside him again, this time a little closer, and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the wall. I can't believe he would even begin to think that I cared one little once about him! I then heard him chuckle. Does he think this is fu- My eyes widened, my train of thought going elsewhere. I stared at him incrudeously. The Uchiha Itachi just _chuckled_. He was still smirking when I turned my bewildered face to him.

He stood, the smirk fading. As he walked torwards the door, I asked, "Where are you going?" He didn't even look at me as he said, "On a mission. I'll be back tomorrow night." And he left. I sighed and laid down, accidently pushing the plate to the floor. I cursed when I heard it break.

As I got down onto the floor to retrieve the broken glass, my Inner self began to speak up.

**Hehehe, did you see his expression!? He looks so... so hot when he smirks!**

I rolled my eyes. I made sure there were no little pieces of glass left on the floor, and walked out of the door to find the kitchen. Once I got there and thrown away all the little pieces of glass, somoene tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Deidara. I opened my mouth to greet him, but then he held up his arm. His bleeding arm.

"What happened?" I asked, as I rolled down the sleeve of his shirt to see the wound better.

"I got into a fight with Hidan, mm." He seemed rather peeved about this. I nodded, and put my hand over the wound to heal it. He flinched, but when my warm chakra started to flow into him, he relaxed. Once I was down, he mumbled a thanks, and walked off. I raised my eyebrow. Usually, he wanted to talk to me. I shrugged and walked back to Itachi's room.

--

**A/N: Okay, yes, this chapter really SUCKED. Sorry, I think I might have writer's block TT So, please don't get mad if don't see a new chappie up in a few days. Maybe when I read the next chapter of manga tomorrow, I'll get inspired XD Please review!**


	17. Blood

**Disclaimer: rolls eyes I'm getting sick of writing friggen disclaimers. I don't own Naruto, okay?**

**Okay, I'm in a slightly bad mood, and I don't know how that's gonna affect my writing, but... who cares. I'm not completely over my writer's block so please don't post a friggen review about how much this may suck. Thank you.**

**--**

_Sakura's POV_

I was currently frustrated because Kisame kept interuppting me. I turned around to glare at him and said,

"Will you please just shut up and let me continue?!" Both Kisame and Sasuke gave me suprised looks. I turned around and huffed, crossing my arms. I heard Kisame chuckle afterwards. This time, I stood up (my legs were starting to make me feel uncomfortable anyways) and I stood on my toes so that I was almost eye level with the shark-man. He grinned wider.

"What's so funny Fish-face?" I asked, clearly exasperated. He shrugged and said,

"Nothing." I sighed, and started to clench and unclench my fists. I probably didn't even want to know. I sat back down, pulling my knees to my chest, and once again, resumed my story.

"Now, where was I...? Oh yeah. Anyways, until dinner, I lounged in Itachi's room. During that time, I decided to think about certain things..."

Flashback--

I plopped down onto Itachi's bed, putting my face into the pillow and tried to sleep. All that sparring really got me tired. Still, I was unable to rest, because of all the buzzing thoughts in my head. I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling and it's patterns. Now, I had to confirm whether I was a missing-nin or not. I plan on going back, but that doesn't matter right now. So yes, I'm a missing-nin. Am I betraying my village? No... Or yes? I would never purposely try to do such a thing! But still, if I am currently helping Konoha's enemies, wouldn't that mean that I was an enemy?

I shook my head. This is exactly why I didn't want to think about such things, because I know the answers. Now, I needed to figure out all the reasons why I am here.

#1. I would mostly be murdered if I even attempted to escape.

#2. I want to become stronger. I can not do that if I stay in Konoha. Ha, how ironic that I sound like Sasuke. I never would have thought that I, Sakura Haruno, would have even left my village. Well, it wasn't on my own will. Sure I had healed Itachi, but only because... Well, I'm not sure of that yet. But I know that he can make me stronger.

#3. I may run into Sasuke. Now this seems unlikely, since I'm not sure if I'll eventually be able to go on missions with Itachi.

**And #4. You don't want to leave because you would miss Ita-kun too much.**

My eye twitched. And then, I had to hold both of my hands to my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I would miss Itachi?! Hahahaha! I finally calmed down and Inner Sakura started again. I tried to drone her out with humming. I kept my eyes open this time incase someone walks in. When Inner Sakura finally shuts up, I stop humming and suddenly, I'm bored. My curious eyes looked at his nightstand once again. My conscience told me not to look through his things AGAIN but...

I got down on my knees onto the floor, and opened the second drawer since I had already looked through the first one a couple days before. Hmm.. there only seemed to be a few outfits in this drawer. I pulled out something that seemed slightly stuck (I hope I didn't tear it) and held it up. I blushed when I saw that it was his boxers.

**Kyaa! His sexy, bare butt touches these!**

I immediatly stuffed the boxers back into the drawer, shut it, and tried to not think about- ...Crap.

'Great, now I got a friggin mental image in my head!'

**Why are you so angry about that? I'm imagining the same thing and I like what I see**

I pretended to make a (rather loud) gagging noise.

"Umm, Sakura-chan?" I squealed and turned around to the blonde Akatsuki. I blushed red as I realized he ws probably standing there longer than I wanted him to... "Yes?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding as if I had just been caught doing something very naughty. And then I made sure to mentally smack Inner Sakura before she said something perverted. Again.

He just shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't bored to death, yet, un." He smiled cheekily, and I was suddenly reminded of Naruto. I swallowed and nodded. It was hard to think about my friends (no longer were they actually my friends, though.) And it was especially hard to think about Naruto, who I missed the most. I smissed his warm smiles, or goofy grins. I missed him always asking me out, and even his annoying fights with Sai.

"Er-" I cleared my throat. "Umm, actually I am kind of bored. How about we go outside for a little bit?" I haven't been outside in over a week. Deidara hesitated. I wonder why... He then shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not, mm?" I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

--

Where were outside, I asked him why he seemed uncomfortable with me. He just shrugged and said, "I'm not at all uncomfortable with you, Saku-chan, mm." I ignore the nickname and continued to press him into telling me. He finally sighed and said, "Uchiha said to stay away from you, hmm." My eyebrows rose in disbelief.

I then glared at a tree, pretending it was Itachi. "Why did he say something like that?" I asked, an edge in my voice. He shrugged (he seems to do that a lot) but then smirked. "I dunno, maybe he's just jealous, mm." I coughed from nearly choking on my own spit. I then grinned playfully. "Oh well, then I guess he can be jealous because there is no way I'm am going to stay away from my only friend here." Deidara chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I casually walked forward, torwards a small lake, and he took his arm away. Sure Deidara was my friend, but I want to make sure we stay that way.

"So, Deidara... Itachi has been training me, since yesterday, and there's something I need to work on. Will you help me?" He smiled and said, "Sure. Why not, un?"

--

When we finally stopped training, I was dead tired. Since I was a short-ranged fighter, and he wasn't, it was a little difficult to keep up. I was very happy, though, when Tobi once again made a delicious dinner. This time, he was perky again. "Thank you, Tobi," I had mumbled when he gave my plate, and he replied with, "My pleasure, Sakura-san!" I smiled and sat at the table. I noticed a guy I had never seen was there, counting money. He cursed when he was done. Hmm, I guess he came up short of how ever much he wanted. Still, he had a lot of money in front of him. I tried to ignore him as I silently chewed my food. For once, I was glad Deidara stayed silent. I was getting a bad headache.

When I trudged to my room, Deidara followed and asked, "Going to bed already, un?" I shook my head and replied,

"No, first I've gotta take a shower." He grinned and said, "Do you want me to accompany you, Sakura-chan, hmm?" I almost winced at the way he said my name, and blushed. I nervously laughed and said, "Very funny, Deidara." He opened his mouth to say something else, so I said, "But thanks for the suggestion." His smile faded and he shrugged. "See ya later then, un."

--

After I was done with my shower and I had put on my nightgown, I fell on top of the bed, completely exhausted, and fell asleep, my feet still dangling over the edge.

--

When I woke up, I felt horrible. I groaned at my searing headache, and then I felt the soarness in my throat. I groaned again. I had a cold. I got up and almost fell over, but managed to grasp the nightstand lamp before I could. I managed to make it all the way to the kitchen, before I collapsed in a chari. My stomach hurts, I have a horrible fever, and I have a soar throat. Maybe I have the flu.

"You don't look so good." Tobi commented, and I nodded. He gave me a glass of orange juice, and I mumbled a thanks. Since I wasn't hungry, I went back to my room, and fell asleep.

--

Later in the day, I woke up to the sound of coughing. My eyes opened to the sight of Itachi's back, which was still draped with his cloak, which meant that he had just gotten back. He was coughing into his hand, and as I sat up, I saw the blood on his fingers. My eyes widened in concern and suprise.

"I-Itachi!" My voice was hoarse. He turned to me, and I could see that his other hand was gripping his medicine bottle. He popped a few pills in his mouth, and went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of water running, and then he was back, looking as composed as ever. He had discarded his cloak somewhere in the bathroom, and so he was in his ordinary clothes. He came over to put a hand to my forehead.

"You're ill." He stated. I was too tired to make a remark, and too concerned about _his_ health. I nodded, and he must've of seen the worry in my eyes, because his eyes hardened. I glared at him. Did he not care about himself at all?

"Do you... have a disease?" I asked. He grunted, and turned away. "Where do you think you're going?!" I had no idea why I was shouting.

"To get some medicine for you." When he was gone, I groaned and laid back into the pillows. Stupid Itachi.

--

**A/N:... I feel so tired... passes out**


	18. Medicine

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto...**

**A/N: This chappie isn't going to be very long. I just got back from hiking, and I'm dead tired. Still, I want to try to get a chapter up today**

**--**

_Sakura's POV_

I yawned into my hand, very tired. I didn't get good sleep last night... Still, I had to finish telling them what had happened for the rest of that day.

"So, anyways, Itachi came back into the room with medicine, orange juice, and soup. By then, I was starving, even if my stomach didn't feel too good, either. (A/N: You know when you're hungry, but your stomach hurts for a different reason?)

Flashback--

Itachi set the food on the night stand, moving over the digital clock. He held out the pills and the orange juice, and I gratefully took them, mumbling a 'thank you.' Itachi didn't reply. As I swallowed the medicine, I noticed just how thirsty I was, and downed the whole thing. Itachi took the glass and went back out the room, probably to get more. I sat up some more, and reached out for the soup. I winced at how hot the bowl was. I blew on the food impatiently, and soon the whole soup was gone. In only 1 minute and seventeen seconds.

And then, my stomach lurched. I groaned, and covered my mouth with my hand as I felt the bile rise to my throat. I flew to the bathroom, put the lid up, and vomited all the soup back up. After I was done, I stayed hunched over the toilet, feeling as if there was a raging tornado inside my head. And then, Itachi was there. He flushed the toilet, and helped me stand. He then gave me a wet rag to wipe my mouth off. Afterwards, he gave me my orange juice, and I drunk it slowly.

He even helped me to the bed, where I collapsed, and he pulled the cover up to my chin. As he turned to leave, I said, "Wait!" It was only above a whisper, though. Still, he heard, and turned around, waiting for me to continue. I cleared my throat, and said,

"I want to talk with you." Itachi shook his head slowly. I raised my eyebrow. Oh wait, I could be contagious... And if he had... cancer, then-

"We can talk tomorrow," he said, and I nodded. As soon as he walked out the door, I passed out. I dreamt of Sasuke, and now, Naruto also. I miss them so much...

--

When I woke up, it was ten p.m. I sat up, and stretched. I smiled lightly when I noticed that I felt healthy once again. I yawned, and stood up, determined to find Itachi and confront him. When I walked out the door, I noticed that Hidan was also walking out. I narrowed my eyes and stepped back into my room. I sighed and sat on the bed. I was going to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

--

About an hour later, Itachi stepped back into the room. I was currently reading one of the books that was in his bottom drawer. His eyebrows furrowed, probably annoyed that I was once again messing with his stuff. I smiled lightly, showing him that I felt better. I put the book back into the drawer, and Itachi said,

"I thought you would have learned your lesson about that..." He trailed off. I shrugged, and patted the space beside me. He shook his head, and started to take off his shirt, getting ready for bed. I turned around, to give him some privacy. Though it wouldn't matter since I was going to see him with only his boxers on anyways... Crap. I still have that mental image stuck in my head...

I felt the bed shift, and I laid down on my side, turning to look at Itachi. He turned his back to me, and I gave a frustrated sigh. "Itachi..." I noted that I sounded completely childish, but I didn't care.

"I said we could talk tomorrow."

"But I want to talk now!" I then heard him give a soft sigh, and he turned to face me. I felt the heat pool on my cheeks as Inner Sakura kept 'complimenting' his body. My eye twitched slightly. Crap, I hope he didn't see that...

"Go to sleep, Haruno." I glared.

"I'm not tired. Remember, I slept all day."

"Then be quiet and let me sleep." I sighed.

"Do you promise we'll talk tomorrow morning?"

"... Hn." I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet all the same. I saw suprised flicker across his (**sexy**) features, but then he turned over and I guessed he went to sleep. I laid there for two hours, many thoughts running through my head (thanks to Inner Sakura) before I finally fell into restless sleep.

--

**A/N: I told you it would be short Don't worry, I will post a longer one tomorrow. Probably...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Sakura Gets Her Period

**Disclaimer: I can't draw worth crap so do you really think I could own Naruto?**

--

_Sasuke's POV_

Sakura started to yawn, causing her words to sound incoherent. I suggested that she go take a nap, and she gladly agreed. As she went off, Kisame started to speak up.

"At the end, I started to catch on..." I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. I had already decided that I didn't like this guy. I turned away, beginning to walk off, thinking he was just talking to himself. "Where are you going?" I didn't bother turning around.

"Somewhere to think." Kisame made an annoyed grunt, but otherwise left me alone. Good ridance.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I dreamed of Itachi, again. I once again felt like crying when I awoke. But, somehow, I managed to keep myself together, an dventured back outside. Kisame was sitting against a tree, appearing to be resting. I yawned once, and went to sit with him. I'd rather find Sasuke, but first I must ask Kisame something. As I sat down, he looked at me, not smiling nor frowning. It didn't matter, though; He always looked kind of creepy to me, no matter what expression he wore.

"You were with Itachi last. Did he...?" I trailed off, hoping he would understand. He shook his head, and looked ahead.

"Itachi had said nothing about you. Yet, I'm sure you were the last thing on his mind." He shrugged. I thought about that, somehow pleased. I really hope I was the last thought he had on his mind. It sounds so romantic...

"You two thought you were doing a good job of hiding your relationship." I looked back at the blue-tinged man. He had a thoughtful expression on his (creepy) face. "But... there was just something about the way he looked at you. Of course, he was better at hiding his love for you, and you... well, I knew you had a thing for him." I only shrugged.

"When did you start guessing about us?" I asked, though I wasn't too curious. He shrugged.

"You seemed to have that look in your eyes even when you met him... But I didn't start to think about it until I heard your moans coming from your and Itachi's room." He started to chuckle as I blushed deeply. I shook my head, not even wanting to think about it. I was so tired of hurting...

"I hated Itachi when I first met him," I said, matter-of-factly. Kisame shrugged. I rolled my eyes and stood. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. See ya later." And with that, I walked off to tell Sasuke. The sooner I finished the story, the sooner I could stop thinking about Itachi.

As I walked, I allowed myself to think about what happened the next day.

Flashback--

"Itachi," I whispered, sitting up. He didn't respond. As I opened my mouth to call out his name louder, he suddenly shifted, and sat up. He glanced at me, and moved to get out of bed, but I grabbed his unclothed arm. He through a warning glance at me, but I stared back, stubborn.

"You said we could talk today."

"Later, today." I shook my head, glaring at him. When his black iris turned red, I let go, looking away. He stood, and finally, I whispered,

"Please, Itachi." My face was probably looking quite sad, because when Itachi looked back, he sighed. I looked at him in suprise as he sat down, his back to me. I guess he must've pitied me. I smiled lightly at my new found power.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked quietly. I answered,

"Why do you have that medicine?"

"..."

"Itachi..." My tone was agrivated, but then, I made it softer. "Please just tell me. I promise, I wont tell a soul."

"... I'm ill." I nodded. At least we were getting somewhere.

"What illness do you have?"

"Nothing serious." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Nothing that you could heal." I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to know what you have."

Finally, after a long moment, he said, "Lung cancer." I nodded. I thought that might be what he had... I was brought out of my thoughts as he started coughing, violently. I put my hands on his back, pushing my chakra into him to stop the coughing. After a few horrible seconds, he stopped. I walked over to be in front of him, and saw some blood dripping from his chin. I hurried to the bathroom, finding a rag, wetting it, and rushed back to Itachi.

He wiped his mouth, and I took it from him to clean up the blood from the floor. He stepped over me, going into the bathroom. I heard the shower running, and I sighed. I wonder why Itachi is desperatly trying to stay alive. I had felt the cancer in his lungs, I had felt just how much time he had. Even with the medicine, he possibly had six months. He going to suffer more if he tries to prolong his life.

I had no idea how much time had passed, but I was surely suprised when Itachi tapped my on the shoulder, and when I looked up, he was fully clothed. I stood, going into the bathroom. I rinsed the rag, and as I undressed to get in the shower, I heard Itachi's muffled voice through the door.

"Meet me at the training fields when you are done." I yelled an 'okay' and stepped into the shower. I stood there, immobile for a few minutes, letting the water take the tenseness out of my neck. And when I started to shampoo my hair, I cursed at the dight of red liquid going down the drain. Crap... I thought I wasn't supposed to start until next week...

When I got out, I looked through the cabinets, almost sure that Itachi would have gotten a few tampons for me... I sighed dramaticly when I soon found that he hadn't. Great...

End Flashback--

I laughed at the memory. It was so awkward between us when we had to go to the store. I decided that I was going to leave that part out when telling the story to Sasuke...

Flashback--

I walked out onto the training fields, a little awkward. Kisame was leaning against a tree, talking, probably trying to strike up a conversation between himself and the silent Uchiha. If I wasn't so uncomfortable, I might've laughed. I hurried to Itachi, and he stepped away from the trees, noticing my urgentness.

"I need to talk to you," I said quitely, so Kisame wouldn't hear. Meanwhile, said shark-man raised a non-existant eyebrow. Itachi waited. I rolled my eyes, walked away, turned around, and beckoned him over with my finger. He seemed to understand as he strided over, telling Kisame something. Probably to not follow. Anyways, the blue-tinged man stayed put.

"I need... female products..." I whispered, my face flushing. Itachi replied,

"You can ask Deidara. I'm sure he has at least a couple pairs of bra's and panties." My eyes widened. Was that supposed to be a joke? But by the way his facial expression never changed, I disagreed. So Deidara actually- I stopped; I didn't want to think about that right now.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head. Itachi raised his black eyebrow slightly, wanting me to go on. I blushed harder, if possible. "Uh..Uhmm..." As I started to twiddle my fingers, I thought of Hinata. She sure would do something like this. Or mayube she would have fainted by now...

"Haruno, what do you need?" He asked, finally. I licked my lips, inhaled, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I-I need t-tampons..." I opened one eye, and saw that he was unchanged. I exhaled, relieved.

"Let's go." And he started to walke off. I raised my eyebrow, but followed obediantly. This should be fun...

--

**A/N: Sakura was being sarcastic at the end, just so you know. I would have gotten the whole part of that story down (y'know, them actually going to the store) but it's getting late and I said I would post another chappie up today.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Shopping

**Disclaimer: For all of you who guessed that I don't own Naruto, you've guessed right**

--

Currently, Sakura is still looking for Sasuke, while still thinking about when Itachi and her had to go to the store to pick up tampons (XD)

_Sakura's POV_

I can't believe I still haven't found Sasuke. Maybe I should ask Suigetsu if he's seen him. Actually, maybe I'll try and find him later. He probably doesn't want to hear my voice anyways. One time, Kakazu had said it sounded annoying, which I had already believed.

I stopped walking around, and sat against the tree. For some reason, I felt exhausted again. I yawned. I wonder why I feel so tired; I just took a nap about an hour ago... Oh well, I guesse a couple more hours wont hurt.

As I drifted into sleep, I thought about my and Itachi's 'shopping trip.'

Flashback--

Itachi and I walked the streets of a village. I had no idea what village, though, since Itachi refused to tell me. Soon, we stepped into a store called 'Nami's Market.' I wonder if they even sell tampons. Anyway, as I continued to travel the small store, I noticed that Itachi wasn't with me. I looked around, and saw Itachi with some other guy come over. I then saw that the guy wore a name-tag. It said, 'Kunoichiwa, my name is Ryuu, how may I help you?'

As Itachi stopped beside me, Ryuu did the same. He gestured torwards an aisle, saying, "Right this way." He walked torwards it, and Itachi and I followed. When we reached it, Ryuu smiled and said, "Was this what you were looking for?" I raised my eyebrow until he grabbed a box of tampons and held it up. I blushed. I glanced at Itachi, who glanced back and said,

"Is that what you need?" I nodded stiffly. Itachi took the box, and said a quite 'thank you' before we headed torwards the check out ailse.

"Wait!" I said, trying to keep up with him. He stopped, wiating for me to catch up. When I did, I said, "I need a new outfit." Itachi nodded. I walked torwards a clothes rack, but Itachi only watched me. Oh well, it's not like I needed his opinion.

I chose the clothes that somewhat resembled my old ones. A sleeveless red shirt, a very dark red skirt that went to a couple inches above my knees, and black leggings that went to my knees. Hmm, I also need new gloves. I have no idea what happened to my last pair...

End Flashback--

--

**A/N: Sorry that the chappie is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short TT Anyways, I need to ask youn guys a favor:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? I know what's gonna happen after their(Itachi's and Sakura's) relationship goes to the next level but... I need some suggestions. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas.**


	21. Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Rolls eyes**

--

_Sakura's POV_

The next morning, Madara said that we were going to meet with Pein and discuss our plans for the destruction of Konoha. I groggily agreed.

Ad we traveled, Suigetsu and Karin were the only ones who spoke, which was fine with me. I was glad Sasuke hadn't asked me about Itachi; I hoped he would never ask me to talk about that again.

As the day wore on, with very few stops, my mind began to wander back to a couple months ago. I smiled slightly at the embarrassing memory...

Flashback--

I had been with the Akatsuki for a month and a half already. So far, I hadn't made much progress with Itachi. I've looked at his eyes, and when most of my chakra was restored (I've been using a lot of it for healing their wounds) I would try to heal his eyesight.

Even though it's been this long, Itachi still would not tell me anything. He stayed mysterious to me, but for some reason, I was curious about him. I wanted to ask him why he had killed his family. He doesn't seem like a man that would do such a thing. Sure, he's cold, but he can be kind. He is polite, and I know for a fact that he doesn't like to fight unless necassary.

One night, as I contemplated on asking him, he noticed me staring. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing until Itachi quietly cleared his throat. I blinked, startled. "Yes?" I had said. He replied saying, "You know, staring is very impolite." And I laughed. I knew, even at thate moment, that somebody else would not have thought it was funny. But I did, because as he said it, the slightest tone in his voice had changed, making it sound as if he were scolding me for something.

When I had gotten over my sudden outburst, Itachi had the strangest look on his face. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, one side of his mouth was pulled up, but barely noticeable, and his eyes seemed... tired. You really couldn't say he was smirking, because his smirk was... more noticeable. I thought that maybe I was imagining things.

That night, when we went to bed, I mumbled a "Good night, Itachi-san" (yes, I now really do respect him) and he replied so quietly that I had to think it over twice before I could even register what he had said. I think he said,

"Good night, Sakura-san."

--

Currently (still in the flashback people), I was in the kitchen. I was very thirsty after training, as usual, so I got a glass of tea. I was talking to Deidara (Kakazu, Kisame, and Hidan were also in there). I had gotten mad at a comment Kisame had rudely made, so I turned on my heel (my back had been facing the doorway) and then, I somehow tripped.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But instead of hitting the cold hard floor, I hit something softer, and smelled (most likely) much better. My wrist, that had the glass full of tea in the attached hand, was grabbed, and was now held the air. My other hand instinctively grabbed onto the person, and I opened my eyes. I also noticed that I was standing on my toes, probably from why my wrist was being held so high.

I was face to face with Itachi, and our faces were VERY close, might I add. I could feel his abnormal breathing on my fast, and on my parted lips. My eyes widened, and I blushed, just knowing that Itachi could feel the heat radiating off my face. I clamped my mouth just, no longer letting his sweet breath touch my tongue.

I looked up at my grabbed wrist, amazed that not a drop of tea had spilt. I stumbled back, but Itachi had not let go fast enough, and so, we fell backwards. I let out a startled cry, clutching Itachi's shirt tighter. Luckily, Itachi had grabbed onto the table, but I still dropped to the floor. I felt a cold liquid spreading into my hair. At first, I worried it was blood, but then realized that it was just the tea that had spilled out of my glass.

I blushed harder in embarrasement. I looked up at Itachi, his face now a foot apart from mine, his knees on either side of my hips. He let go of my wrist, putting that hand at the small of my back, bringing us up in one swift motion. I heard a couple snickers come from behind us, and when I turned to glare at the witnesses, I noticed that Itachi's hand was still at my back.

If someone could die from embarrassement, it would be me. My and Itachi's hips were close together, my torso pressed against his. I looked up at him, to see his expression. His eyebrows were slightly risen; He looked somewhat suprised, yet his eyes were dazed. Finally, he let go of me, and I could finally turn to glare at the men. They were all snickering. I growled and stomped out of the room, feeling the tea drip down my back.

When I got into the shower, I couldn't drone my Inner self out.

**Oh, his breath tasted so sweet, so delicious! And did you see that look in his eye!? I could just imagine what was running through his mind, about us and him... in bed! Oh and his **_**body**_**! It felt so... so nice against ours!**

For once, I couldn't disagree.

--

**A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions I think that this was a cute chappie, even if it was super short. I'll try to update tomorrow, with a longer chapter.**

**Please review**


	22. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

_Sasuke's POV_

I didn't confront Sakura about Itachi at all today, and she didn't bring him up either. She must not want to talk about it. Still, I was curious enough to ask her about him when the others were asleep. We had stopped in a meadow, and currently Sakura was leaning against the tree, sitting down. I got up and went to sit with her.

She looked at me, a little suprised.

"What?" She asked quietly. I told her that I wanted to hear more about their love life. She shrugged.

"I didn't think you were interested anymore... Besides, there isn't much to our 'love life'. Or what is left of it for that matter..." She blinked numerous times, probably to stop herself from crying. I sighed and got up, going back to my spot. An hour later, when I was finally tired enough to sleep, I stared at Sakura, still leaning against a tree, staring into the fire.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I didn't want to talk about Itachi anymore. Just after that little 'incident', I began to fall for him. So many times I denied it, because he was a cold-blooded murderer. But that night, when he told me about why he had to kill the clan, I wanted to reach out and hold him. Of course, I didn't, though.

After that night, when he suddenly told me everything, I began to break through the walls he had built around him.

Flashback--

I woke up alert after having a nightmare. It was about being Itachi, and having to kill the clan, except stranger, but I wont go into detail, since the dream was already fading from my mind. Last night, Itachi had told me about why he had to kill the clan.

(A/N: This is two weeks after the kitchen incident. Also, she already had a flashback of him telling her about the clan remember? I think it was chapter two. And yes, I noticed that some things in chapter 2 are messed up. For instance, it said that Itachi had let her buy the nightgown, my bad. I tend to forget little details like that. Anyways, back to the story)

Itachi was awake, just getting out of bed. He threw a glance at me, and then walked into the bathroom before I could say anything.

--

_Itachi's POV_

The only thing on my mind as I stepped into the shower was 'Why had I told her?' I have no idea of what had come over me. Now, she wasn't going to ask questions that I didn't want to answer. I had planned to stay quiet about the real reason why I had killed my family until I died. And even more, Sakura will pity me.

--

_Sakura's POV_

When Itachi stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel on, you could say I was confused. I turned away, blushing. He came to sit beside me, which made me blush harder.

"I-Itachi-san... Can't th-this wait until l-later?" I squeaked.

"No," He answered. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I then turned to him, not caring if he could see my blush; It's not like this is the first time he's seen it. When he looked at my face, the corners of his lips twitched upwards. I resisted the urge to glare.

"So, what did you want to tell me that couldn't possibly wait until you got dressed?"

"We need to talk."

"..." I waited. He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. I blushed again at his gesture. He didn't seem to know where to start, so I did so for him.

"Why did you tell me?" I whispered. He sighed again, shaking his head slightly.

"I can't answer you that," He said quietly.

"...Okay," I said, as quiet as he did. I walked into the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. Before I forgot, I found a clean pair of Itachi's clothes and through them outside the door. I heard a mumbled 'thank you' before I stepped into the shower.

--

We did not train with Kisame today. Apparently, he was on a mission, and would be back today. I was determined to not use as much chakra today as I usually did; Kisame was bound to have at least a couple wounds. He seemed to get reckless when fighting.

Somehow, after about 40 minutes, Itachi pinned me up against a tree. I let out a pained gasp as my back was pressed firmly against the tree. Usually, our sparring went on for a couple hours, until we were both drained. Also, Itachi would say when we were finished. Rarely, he stopped me by pinning me against something.

I barely had time to think about these things because he was so close. His breath was once again on my face, on my tongue. My eyes widened at his closeness. His eyes seemed amused about something; probably the bright blush on my heated face. My eyes stayed locked on his, and as he started to pull away, I stood on my toes, and without thinking, I brushed my lips against his.

He pulled back completely, quickly. He let go of my wrists, and my arms fell limply to my sides. Oh why did I have to choose this moment to act like such a baka?! I honestly just wanted to melt. What is wrong with me. I turned and ran, not catching Itachi's suprised look.

--

I went straight to the bed, falling down on it, pushing my face into the pillow. The same question ran through my head. 'Why did I kiss him?'

**Because he's hawt!**

I wanted to believe her so badly, so I did. Itachi was very attractive, and he was so close to me. My hormones had simply acted up, causing my to do something so incredibly stupid.

--

Hours later, a knock came at the door, and I held my breath. I stood, and opened the door. I sighed, visibly relaxing when I saw that it was only Kisame. He smiled at me, and held up his arm. It was bleeding and had a kunai struck through it. I ushered him in, letting him sit on the bed. I inspected the injury, deciding it was not a good idea yank it out. I would have to make the wound larger to pull the kunai out without too much pain.

--

After everything was done, I stitched up his arm. He said a thanks and swiftly left, leaving me confused. I sighed at the blood on the floor. I walked to the bathroom, wetting a washrag, and going back to the stain.

As I viciously rubbed the floor, I felt a presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Itachi standing there. I could not see his expression, but I didn't care. I turned back to the stain, finally seeing results. After two more minutes, the stain was barely noticeable. I stood, stumbling momentarily from sitting on my knees. I made it to the bathroom, washing the rag and putting it in the laundry basket. I walked back out, noticing that Itachi was still standing in the same spot, staring at me.

I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm, and pushed me onto the bed. He walked closer and sat down, his face unreadable. I sighed frustratedly, and sat up, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" My tone was harsher than I intended it to be, but Itachi seemed uneffected. He stayed silent for several seconds, and my patience started to tick away. Finally, I stood, going to the door, and walking out.

--

After dinner, I returned to the room, where Itachi seemed to be glued to the same spot on the bed. Oh, I wish that this awkwardness between us would vanish. Just as I was starting to get somewhere with him, I had to go and make things complicated with this man.

I walked over and sat beside him, waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you do that?" His question was of one that I had expected. Little did he know, that I was asking the same thing. After a few moments, I turned to him, my eyes locking on his.

--

**A/N: Yes, a cliffy How do you guys want Sakura to answer? Please review and tell me**


	23. Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

--

_Sakura's POV_

Currently, Sasuke and the rest of us were at the Akatsuki HQ. Madara said that we were all going to meet him, and I was a little nervous. As we made our way through the long hallways, I let my mind wander to that embarrassing conversation with Itachi.

Flashback--

I fidgeted with my fingers, turning away once again. I knew my answer, but I wasn't going to say it. I realized that I had unconsciously grown closer to Itachi, and since he's extremely attractive, it's hard not to think that I may have a tiny crush on him. Last night, when he told me about the clan, whether it was a lie or not, I admired his love for the village, and his brother. I knew I could never do something like that.

I mentally shook my head. Why did this have to happen?! I love Sasuke, maybe not as much as I used to, but I still will always want him to love me back. Last night I cried just because of him, because he would still be there, with me and Naruto, in Konoha. If only Itachi had told him...

I peeked back at the stoic man, who was waiting patiently for my answer. He wanted to know why I had kissed him. I swallowed, and cleared my throat. Itachi turned fully to me.

"I-I'm sorry, Itachi-san, I don't know what came over me." Please, please accept the lame answer...

"I don't want your apologies, Sakura-san, I want an explanation." I only sighed, my blush returning. When I looked down, again, Itachi put two fingers under my chin, and made me look at him. I started to chew the inside of my cheek, wanting this to not be real. He was so close, again! He seriously had no idea of what effect he had on me.

"Don't make up a lie, Sakura-san. Please, answer me." I swallowed again, and averted my eyes. Itachi sighed, his breath fanning my face. I swatted his hand away, and stood, blushing like crazy.

"Don't do that!" I shouted, my eyes wide instead of narrowed. Itachi only looked at me confused. I sighed angrily, losing my patience.

"Listen! I'm not sure of my feelings for you-" at that, Itachi's eyes widened, but only barely- "I'm just as confused as you are! But I _will not_ have another Uchiha break this already broken heart!" I placed a hand on my chest, over my heart, feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. Itachi stared at me, and then shook his head, closing his black eyes.

"It... wouldn't be right if we had a relationship other than being captive and captor, Haruno-san." I honestly felt like breaking down. I had made myself hope that maybe, just maybe, that he might feel somewhat the same as I did. I shut my eyes, feeling so confused and hurt. I did _not_ like him. He was still cold, and evil, and he killed innocent people. There should be no reason for why I should like him.

I closed my emerald eyes, not letting him see my tears. I turned away, not sure of what I should do. I sighed, my breath shaking, and decided to act as if nothing ever happened. That would probably be best.

I turned back to him, giving him a bright, fake smile.

"I think tonight would be a good night to start working on your eyes, Uchiha-san." I said brightly. Itachi stared at me, emotionlessly, before muttering a 'hn'. I nodded, walked out the door, saying that I needed another chair.

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard the familiar bickering of Tobi and Deidara. I tried to get a chair without being noticed, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Ooh, Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you! Alone." He looked at Deidara, who mumbled something before flashing me a smile and walked off. I lifted the chair, wondering what he could possibly want. I walked closer.

"Yes, Tobi?"

"... You and Itachi seem to be getting pretty close." His voice had changed into a darker tone. I felt like shuddering, but shrugged. I really wasn't in the mood to be talking about these things.

"Not really," I said, nonchalantly, and walked away before he could say anything more.

--

As I started on Itachi's eyes, I asked him questions about the clan. He would always hesistate before answering, but I was decided to believe him.

"Is Madara still alive today?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered. I nodded, getting engrossed with healing his eyes.

"What are you going to do when you and Sasuke have to fight?"

"I plan on dying by his hand." This statement wasn't hesitant. My eyes widened. I swallowed afterwards, putting my poker face back on.

"Is th-that why you're taking that medicine?"

"Yes."

--

By the time that I was about halfway done with healing his eyes, I was drained. Crap. I should've waited another night, when I could've saved up chakra. I told Itachi that we would have to wait until tomorrow to finish his eyes. He had no complaints, but I would've. Who knows what will happen?

I dismissed the thought, my mind too tired to be concerned with it. I changed sluggishly into my nightgown, and crawled into bed. I fell alseep quickly, unaware that the Uchiha next to me would be awake for three more hours, watching me sleep.

--

_Itachi's POV_

I stared at the girl sleeping soundly next to me. I can not comprehend why someone like her would do something so drastic as kissing me. She must think that I hate her, after what I had said. It would be a bad idea to get close to her now. Soon, I would be dead; Killed by her first love. Her mentallity has already been wounded, and I know I would just make it worse.

These were the only reasons why I pushed her away when she kissed me. It took so much will power to not kiss her back. It's not right of me to want her in such a way. I would never deserve someone so pure as her. I would never hurt her that way.

Still, I understood that however I answered, would hurt her. I had rather seen her eyes fill with shock and maybe happiness, instead of seeing them fill with tears. Why does she care so much about me? I sighed, closing my eyes. It had been so long since someone had cared for me, and so long since I had cared for someone else besides Sasuke.

I will not give into my selfish wants. No matter how hard it might be.

--

The net morning, Sakura was eager to finish healing my eyes. I was suprised to see that my vision seemed even blurrier than usual...

She smiled brightly once again, and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Ready, Uchiha-san?" I nodded, though not happy with the fact that she was once again addressing me by my last name. As she put her hands on my temples, she closed her eyes, telling me to activate my Mangekyou Sharingan.

As her warm chakra entered in, I stared at her face that was no longer blurry. I only wished that I could see her emerald irises.

After a couple minutes, I suddenly felt a very sharp pain inside my eyes. I gasped in pain, and brought my hand up to slap her hard across her cheek. She fell out of her chair, and closed my pained eyes. After a few seconds, the pain subsided, and as I turned off my Mangekyou, I was certain that my vision was indeed worse. I glanced at Sakura, who's expression I couldn't see. Angered, I turned on my Sharingan, when my vision was once again fine.

She was unconscious. I stared at her body coldly. She wouldn't have done that on purpose, would she? I glared at her, before standing and bending down to her, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. I walked out the door, shuting it loudly behind me.

--

_Sakura's POV_

I was very confused when I awoke. Why had Itachi slapped me? I put a hand to my cheek, wincing at the contact. I groaned and sat up. I had to find him. Determined, I stood and walked out the door.

--

**A/N: Please review **


	24. hAtReD

**Disclaimer: don't Naruto! own I **

--

_Sasuke's POV_

Madara stopped at a door at the end of the rather long hallway. He gestured for us to step in. As we did, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sakura tensed. Madara closed the door, remaining outside, as did Kisame. My eyes scanned the dimly lit room.

Soon, two figures stepped forward. I could barely see their faces. Still, I could tell that the one on the right was a man, and the other a woman. The man had many piercings on his face, and his eyes were gray with many rings surrounding the pupil. His hair spiked up, and it looked red from here. The woman had blue hair that came down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a very light, and from here I couldn't tell what color. I also noticed that there was a flower in her hair.

The two stared at us for a long time, before Sakura bowed, addressing them as Pein-sama and Konan-san. He nodded at her, she seemed to tense even more.

--

_Sakura's POV_

Finally, when Pein's piercing eyes settled on someone else, I exhaled. He addressed Sasuke in a suprisingly smooth voice. I really thought it would have been a tad rougher... As he launched into going over the plan for killing the elders, my thoughts led back to Itachi. The conversation I had with him was very painful. I hated the way he talked to me...

Flashback--

As I walked passed Deidara's door, I squeaked as someones hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me in. My fearful eyes finally turned into a glare when I saw that it was only Deidara.

"What!?" I winced at the harshness in my voice, and Deidara seemed a little taken back also. I shook my head sighing, getting ready to apologize when he spoke up.

"What did you do to Uchiha?" I tensed. Had he ran into Itachi? My unspoken question was answered when he said,

"He gave me the angriest glare I've ever seen when I walked by him... Did you have a fight or something, un?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I tried to heal his eyes, but I messed up and it cause him a lot of pain. I guess he thought I did it on purpose..." My eyes turned guilty, and when Deidara opened his mouth, and ran out of the room, saying that I had to find Itachi.

--

I found him at the training grounds. When he saw me approach, his eyes went red, and I contemplated on whether or not going any further. I walked up to him, determined, only a foot away. My face turned apologetic, my eyes softening.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't you dare try that again, Haruno-san," He interuppted. His voice was harsh and unforgiving and I winced at it. Itachi didn't seem to care. Before I let myself get angry, I remembered that it was my fault that he was acting this way. It was my fault that he had been in pain. It's my fault that his vision may be even worse.

"I never meant-"

"Shut up." And with that, he walked away, leaving me dazed and hurt.

--

_Itachi's POV_

I really shouldn't be so angry with her; It was my fault for trusting her. I don't understand how I could be so ignorant. I had told her that I didn't want our relationship going any further, and then she suddenly wants to heal my eyes. I should have known she would want to get back at me for hurting her.

--

_Sakura's POV_

Why can't he just understand that it was an accident?! I've never seen him so angry before... How dare he talk to me that way!

As I though of these things, I tried to find the anger within myself, because anger is so much better than pain. I soon gave up searching for it, and let the sorrow take over. He only had a few more months to live, and he has to live them being almost blind. My body shook with sobs, and I felt the stinging tears. He trusted me, which must be rare for someone like him, and then I went and blew it.

**Oh come on, Outer! It isn't all your fault! If he could get the fact that you didn't mean to make his vision worse through his thick skull, you wouldn't be feeling this bad!**

I didn't reply; Nothing my Inner said would make me feel any better. Still, I knew pitying myself wasn't going to change anything, so I stopped my tears, straightened up, and walked back torwards the HQ. I just hope I don't see Itachi until later; I'm not ready to talk to him after what he had said.

--

Thankfully, I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, except at one point when we passed each other in the hallway. He didn't even glance at me, but as I walked by him, the aura around him made it hard for me to breathe. Somehow, I managed not to shudder until I got into Kisame's room, where I asked him to train me. He agreed.

--

I got into bed earlier than usual. By 12:00 I started to get worried that Itachi wasn't coming to bed. I remember the first night I came here he wouldn't sleep in here. What if I have to sleep alone for the rest of... how ever long I'll remain here? I don't know why the idea scared me; I've slept alone for 16 years, until now. I guess I had just gotten used to having another person in bed with me.

I couldn't fall asleep until 2:37, and it was an uncomfortable sleep. I awoke from having a nightmare at 6:24, gasping slightly. My eyes widened even more when I noticed that Itachi was beside me, watching me. We stared at each other, he was on his back, his head turned, and I was on my side, facing him. I guessed my eyes had filled with regret and pain.

"I-Itachi..." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. I didn't stop to think, to question why I even cared about him, I just knew that I did. I couldn't stand this hatred that he threw at me.

"I..." I had to let out a shaky breath to finish, "I never meant to-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I shouted, my eyes narrowing, and my tears spilled over. Itachi's eyes only widened, no longer glaring.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But, Itachi, I would never-" Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, so I stopped speaking.

"Why..." He whispered, most likely to himself, "Why should I trust you?" His eyes were still closed, his brow furrowing. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped.

"Look at me," I demanded, my voice pitiful. He obeyed, suprisingly. He looked exasperated, but I didn't care.

"Please, just stop it, Itachi. You don't have to shut everyone out. Please... please..." I couldn't finish, my strong voice turning into a whisper at the end. He shook his head, his onyx eyes once again shutting. I stayed silent, even though I felt the anger rising.

**It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions, y'know**

I tuned her out easily, too preocuppied with watching Itachi's face. It was scrunched up into a look of anger and confusion. I soon grew tired with waiting, so I scooted closer to him, and he opened his eyes to peer down at me.

"You don't have to decided tonight," I said quietly against his arm, boldly wrapping my arms around it. Itachi grunted with disapproval, but he otherwise let me do as I please. I rested my head to his shoulder, inhaling his wonderful scent until finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I'm making it my goal to get Itachi to open up to me, no matter what it took.

--

**A/N: I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Anyways, please review**


	25. Betrayel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto X(**

--

_Sakura's POV_

The plan was set. But since I had not listened to a word of it, Sasuke calmly explained. Hmm, had it been two weeks already? Definitely not, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to wait nearly that long, especailly since he was no longer interested about Itachi and me.

The only worry I had right now was where was I going to go when all this was over? I'd actually rather be with Naruto again, and to be a medic of Konoha like I used to be. Suddenly, I wanted to run, run and tell the others of Sasuke's plan to destroy my wonderful home. The facts came crashing down on me and made me gasp, and Sasuke stopped speaking, looking at me confused.

I was never one to want to except horrible things; I had never wanted to except that Sasuke wouldn't love. I never wanted to except that he left us forever. I didn't want to except that Itachi is gone, and I still don't. Now, I don't want to except that either choice I choose, it will not be with out loss. I had to decide right now what I was going to do.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke's voice broke through my thoughts, making my eyes widen. I stared at him, contemplating. And as I looked into his cold eyes, I realized that revenge is what made him become what he is now. I was not going to be like him.

"Uhm... excuse me, I've got to use the bathroom." And with that, I walked out of the room. Outside, I saw Kisame and Madara, having a conversation. Just as I walked by them, Kisame grabbed my arm, smiling down at me. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?!" My voice was laced with anxiety. I needed to leave _now._ He didn't seem to mind my suprising tone.

"When did you find out that Tobi was Madara?" He seemed truly curious, which made me even more confused. I shrugged, trying to go back to that time.

"Uh... Oh, I don't remember. It was when Itachi said he had to leave, to fight Sasuke. I came across Madara before he followed, and he made some comment about Itachi in that strange voice. The comment must have been about something that only Itachi, Madara, and I knew. I guess that's when I figured it out." At that, I roughly pulled his hand away, walkede down the hallway quickly, and not noticing the suspicious Sharingan eyes that followed me.

--

Once I was outside, I went from power walking to sprinting. I honestly wasn't sure which way to go, but I knew I just had to go _somewhere_ besides here. As I ran with all my might, I wondered if I made the wrong choice.

I could have gotten revenge for Itachi. He wouldn't want that, but I sure would. My legs were starting to burn, so to take my mind off of running, I thought about that next day.

Flashback--

_3rd Person POV_

Sakura woke up in an empty bed. She looked around for Itachi, wondering why she didn't hear the shower running. And then, she looked at the clock. It was 10:07 a.m. She groaned and sat up. As she stretched and yawned, her tired mind ran over yesterday's events.

She got out of bed, going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was dressed, she walked out the door to find Itachi. Unfortunately, she ran into Tobi, who's leg was bleeding.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she inspected the deep wound. It looked strange as if it had been almost blown off.

"Deidara-sempai got angry!" Tobi wailed, hopping on his good leg. Sakura quickly made him sit down, and started to heal him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Itachi is, do you?" She asked as her green chakra shown bright. When he didn't answer, Sakura looked up at him, her pink eyebrow rose. Tobi stared at her, and Sakura started to get frustrated because she couldn't see his face.

"...No," Finally came his answer. Sakura nodded, and the wound was healed. She told him to stay out of trouble as he ran off. He didn't reply. She sighed as her stomach growled. She walked to the refridgerator, pulling out something to eat.

--

Around noon, she found him back in their room, and he was putting on his cloak. Sakura shyly walked up to him, but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Going on a mission, Itachi?" She asked, trying to get him to meet her eyes. He didn't.

"Hn," Was his predicted reply, which caused Sakura to sigh. He brushed passed her, and she turned to grab his long sleeve. He didn't even turn his head, but stopped otherwise.

As the seconds ticked by, Sakura wondered why she even stopped him. She only knew that she didn't want him to go, not like this.

"H-Have you thought about what I said?"

"Hn."

"... So what did you-"

"Sakura..." Said Kunoichi looked in confusion as her name escaped through his lips. She waited for him to continue. She wanted to see his face.

So, she let go of him, so she could walk around to see his expression, but he wouldn't let her. He hurried out the door, Sakura on his heels.

"What did you want to say?" She said, having trouble keeping up with him.

"It isn't important," He replied, his black eyes looking ahead, making sure not to look at her.

"Yes it is!" She shouted, stopping. She felt incredibly angry, and she had no idea why. Itachi was also feeling confused at the moment. She heard a soft sigh, and he stopped, turning around to face her.

--

_Itachi's POV_

I stared at the pinkette who had me so confused. Why did she care so much? This girl was too loyal and kind; I'm suprised she's made it this far in the Shinobi world.

Again, I felt frustrated that I could not see her face. As I activated my Sharingan, she went rigid. Does she really think that I would be able to hurt her now? I frowned at her, and she seemed to understand as she quickly relaxed and came closer. I forced myself to stay planted to where I was currently standing.

She stopped just a foot away from me, looking into my eyes. I stared down at her with an emotion that I had not felt in a long time. It was so strange; I had sealed my emotions away, but she somehow seemed to just bring them back out.

I had worried about this when we first me. This girl wasn't afraid of me as much as she should have. She seemed to detest me, but I could tell right away that hatred was one of her rarely used emotions. This girl was kind and caring; It's uncommon to see such Shinobi.

"Itachi, you have no idea how frustrating it is not knowing what you are thinking." I smirked at that with dark amusement. I would have said the same thing. She huffed at my reaction, her pale eyebrows furrowing. An uncomfortable silence filled the tense air, and I took that time to search her bright, emerald eyes. It was easy to see what emotions she held within them, but I could not tell what she was thinking which didn't benefit me at all.

I then remembered that I had a mission. I turned to leave, saying that I had to go.

"How long?" She asked.

"A few days," I replied, and I heard her snort. I looked back over my shoulder, raising my eyebrow.

"Have you always been so vague?" She asked, but shook her head, removing all traces of amusement from her pretty face. I didn't reply; Instead I continued my walk. Before I could leave, though, Sakura rushed in front of me, stretching her arms so that they almost touched the walls.

"Please, Itachi, I want to know before you leave," She said, a desperate look on her features. I sighed, wanting to tell her that I didn't know the answer myself.

I stepped closer to her, and cupped her chin. She looked up at me with wide eyes, her cheeks turning a bright red. I smirked at her reaction, and lowered my head to brush my lips against hers. Her arms fell at her sides, her eyes going even wider.

I couldn't stop myself from licking her lips, wanting to taste her further. Obediantly, she opened her mouth. My tongue searched her moist, hot mouth until I came to slide over her own. A soft moan came from her throat, and her wet tongue moved against mine, causing me to shudder slightly at the sensation.

I pulled away, licking away the thin line of saliva from our lips, and stared at her with a new frustration. I can't tell you why I had even kissed her, but I knew that I liked it.

Her eyes were still wide, her face somehow even more red. As I walked past her, I whispered,

"Thank you, Sakura."

--

**A/N: Kyaa, I loved writing this chappie As for the kiss, I know it was uncalled for, but I had to put it in there Anyways, I couldn't tell you why Itachi kissed her, because he didn't know himself. He did so because he loves her, and when you love someone, sometimes you do things without thinking. But, he doesn't know he loves her, and she would never admit that she loves him, too. Anyways, I think the next chappie will be the last... or the one after.**

**I didn't get very many reviews... so PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT**

--

_Sakura's POV_

Somehow... Somehow I made it back to the village. I felt like I could collapse at any moment, but I had to get to Tsunade.

Only ten minutes later, I barged into her office. Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Shizune were all there.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto said in suprise. They all stared at me, confused and very suprised as I tried to catch my breath.

"Tsunade-Sama... Sasuke and... Akatsuki are going to-" She raised up a hand.

"I know, Sakura. Jiraiya had left a message (A/N: I have no idea what the message said, but I'm just guessing it has to do with Pein. Oh well, I'll just say that he told the village to be on their gaurd or something.)

"He told us that we have to look out for them. Now Sakura, how do you know this?" By now I had caught my breath, but still felt light headed. How long has it been since I've eaten anything?

"Oh, um..." Should I lie? No, that wouldn't be right. "I was with Sasuke, and him and the Akatsuki leader were discussing their plans of killing the elders." I said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. It really wasn't to me, as long as the village would except me back.

Tsunade stared hard at me. She sighed, lifting up her bottle of sake and taking a swig. "Do you know why they are doing this?"

"Umm, I think the Akatsuki are doing it to get Naruto, and Sasuke wants revenge." They gave me questioning looks. I sighed, not really wanting to explain.

"Look, the bottom line is Sasuke killed Itachi, then he found out that the elders told Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan because they were going to take over Konoha. So, now he wants revenge."

"... You were going to help them," Tsunade stated, and I nodded. Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Why, Sakura-chan?!"

"..." I glared at the floor. I knew I couldn't say what I wanted to around them. They wont trust me if I do. Still, they waited for an answer.

"... Because Itachi shouldn't have been the one to have to carry out such a task," I finally answered, quietly. Somehow, Tsunade seemed to understand, but obviously, Naruto didn't.

"That still doesn't change that he's a cold-heart-"

"He wasn't cold-hearted! Ever!" My outburst shut him up, and Tsunade only shook her head.

"How could they do such a thing!?" By now, the tears were flowing. "How could they tell a thirteen year-old boy to slaughter his entire clan!? Why couldn't they have done it themselves, huh?!" I was absolutely shaking with anger.

"Calm down, Sakura," Tsunade said softly. I clenched and unclenched my fists, screwing my eyes shut. Well, as long as I was letting my emotions out, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go over that night in my head that I never wanted to think about.

Flashback--

_Normal POV_

When Itachi had gotten back, Sakura had embraced him. She thought so much about what he had done, and how she felt about him.

"I love you, Itachi," She had whispered into his chest. He almost pushed her away, wanting to tell her that this wasn't right. Because it _wasn't _right. He was going to hurt her when he died.

Still, he couldn't control what he felt right then. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the feeling of her pressed against; He couldn't say that it felt nice to be loved once again. So he, he lifted her chin up again, and crashed his lips onto hers, inhaling her sweet scent.

She kissed him passionately, clinging onto him desperately. She threw his cloak off, trying to press herself closer to him. And then, he immediatly pushed her away, gasping to catch his breath. As she tried also to get her breathing steady, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Itachi felt alarmed.

She wiped them away, shaking her head. "I-Itachi... I don't want you to be alone during these last couple months of your life. I don't care if you seem cold, and that it seems somewhat taboo to be with you. I don't know how, or when, but I fell in love with you. Please, Itachi, let me in..."

He stared at her, a pained expression on his face. He couldn't fathom why he felt anything torwards her. But he did, and he didn't want her to cry over him. Sakura squeaked when he suddenly lifted her, laying her gently on the bed. He stared into her wet eyes as he hovered over her, putting his lips to her ear.

"Sakura..." His voice was husky, and she shivered at his warm breath. He lifted his head to gaze at her once again, before dipping his head to kiss her deeply. She moaned softly at the urgency of this kiss. His tongue darted out to meet hers as his hands threated themselves in her hair. He put his full weight on her, and as she pulled her head away to gasp for breath, he trailed his hot mouth down her throat.

"Itachi..." She breathed out, and he once again captured her swolen lips. Soon, their clothes were on the floor, and his tongue was trailing across her body. Sakura moaned louder at the sensation. He answered her moan with one of his own as she moved her hands across his well-toned body, and she started to suck on his shoulder.

End Flashback--

_Sakura's POV_

I almost fell to my knees as I remembered the way his body moved perfectly against mine. It hurt to remember the way I stopped breathing when I looked into his lust-filled eyes. It hurt to remember the way I groaned impatiently as his fingers danced along the inside of my thighs, teasing me.

That night was so passionate... I have never felt so good in my life. I could remember every detail perfectly. His touseled hair, his wet, swolen lips. His hot breath against my skin, his rough hands greedily sliding over my body. I even remembered how he groaned in pleasure as he entered into me, and the way my throat hurt so bad after I was done screaming. He had asked if I wanted him to stop, but I shook my head and wrapped my legs around his waist, rasing my head up to place a kiss to his neck.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was suddenly embraced my Naruto. My eyes widened in suprised, and I almost pushed him away.

"N-Naruto..." I whispered, suprised. He rubbed my back soothingly, saying, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

I stayed silent, not sure how I should respond. "Uh-uhm..." I gently pryed away his hands, stepping away from him. I wasn't ready to except comfort right now.

"We h-have to warn the elders," I said softly, looking back to Tsunade. She nodded her head after a short while, and I rushed out the door to find them.

It was true that I also wanted revenge, but this was my village and I had to protect it. Also, Itachi wouldn't want that to happen.

Soon, I was at the door of the tower they were seated in. As I rushed in, Denzou was already looking my way, his brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry to suddenly come in without your permission," I said and bowed lowly. "But-"

Right on que, the building suddenly started to collapse. Not missing a beat, I tellaported outside along with the others. "Sasuke and the Akatsuki want you dead," I said to them. I heard a chuckle and turned around, only to be thrown to the ground by Madara.

--

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the last one. Anyways, I'm sorry if the, er, passionate scene came into play too early. Anyways, please review**


	27. Light Up, Light Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**P.S. I've just read the latest chappie, and it turns out that Sasuke going to try and capture the 8th tailed-beast. I hope he finally dies! ...Just kidding XD sorta...**

--

_Sakura's POV_

--Flashback

Soon, I was at the door of the tower they were seated in. As I rushed in, Denzou was already looking my way, his brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry to suddenly come in without your permission," I said and bowed lowly. "But-"

Right on que, the building suddenly started to collapse. Not missing a beat, I tellaported outside along with the others. "Sasuke and the Akatsuki want you dead," I said to them. I heard a chuckle and turned around, only to be thrown to the ground by Madara.

End flashback--

Crap. I sat up, glaring at the masked man.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Came his mockingly disappointed voice. "You could have stayed loyal to us and could have had world power. But you chose to run back top your little village..." He pulled out a kantana, "It really is a shame you have to die, Cherry Blossom." I scowled at him, and stood.

My eyes widened at the feel of another presence behind me, and quickly jumped away, but was hit painfully on the center of my back, and fell to the ground once again. I gasped from the pain, wondering who had hit me. I looked up, and saw Sasuke a few feet away. I yelped when someone grabbed the collar of my shirt, and lifted my up. I gagged at the feeling of my shirt digging into my skin, cutting off my air supply.

The person threw me back to the ground, and I heard the faint chuckle. It was from Kisame. I stood up shakily, and turned to see the grinning man. I glared, the feeling of betrayel entering my body. I really should have known that he couldn't be trusted...

He must've seen the slightly hurt look in my eyes, because his smile widened. "I would say I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I know how you hate lying, Little Kunoichi." And with that, I was hit painfully in the gut by his Samehada. Luckily, I didn't fall.

I gathered my remaining chakra into my fist, and aimed it at the shark-man, hitting him square in the jaw. Suprisingly, he only stumbled backwards. I guess Samehada had drained more chakra than I thought...

I jumped back as he swung his giant sword at me again, aware of the other two men. I managed to dodged Madara also, doing a backflip and landed near Sasuke. I turned and punched him in the face. Blood trickled down his chin, his face still emotionless. He _let_ me punch him. I could only laugh quietly and bitterly.

"You let me have some satisfaction before I died, right? That's sweet, Sasuke-kun." I honestly did not care that I sounded insane; I was positive I was going to die soon, anyways, right? Sasuke gave an almost pitying look, and I smiled sadly at him.

"It's... horrible, isn't it? If only... If only Itachi had told you, then... then we could be on the same team again, and I never would have fallen for Itachi." I wanted to cry, but somehow I managed to compose myself. I supposed my diginty hardly mattered in a situation like this, but I was had to hang onto something, didn't I?

"Do you regret it?" The question came from Madara's lips, and I turned my head to peer blankly at him. "Do you regret falling in love with Itachi?"

"... No. Those were the best months of my life. Besides, I can't just decided who I want to fall in love with; It was already decided," I answered emotionally. Strange; I thought my last few moments would be very sad or very happy. I felt neither emotion.

"Thank you, Sakura, for giving me information about my brother." I didn't respond, though I was somewhat touched at his statement. I shook my head slightly, looking at the ground.

"Do you have any last words, Sakura-san?" Came Madara's cliche question. I thought hard, finally shaking my head.

"I have nothing to say..." Nothing I say would matter anyways.

As I felt Madara's kantana pierce through me, and as he slid it out quickly, I only thought of Itachi. I fell to the ground, the tears finally sliding out.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Mine didn't. Instead, I imagined Itachi's short life.

I imagined how jealous he must've felt when Sasuke was born and Mikito gave all her love and attention to his new born brother.

I imagined how sad he must've felt when his father treated him more like a weapon than a son.

I imagined how happy he must've felt when he spoke with Sasuke, enjoying their rare brotherly moments.

And I knew how horrible he felt when he slaughtered his clan, how discussing he felt when he ran the sword through his parents.

The tears came harder as I imagined his pain; as I felt his pain. I know how it feels to lose someone so precious to you. I thought I had understood the pain fully when Sasuke left. But when Itachi died, I felt as if... no words can explain the feeling. It was the sharpest pain I've ever felt. Even now, as I lay dieing, it can't even compare to how I felt when I saw hos motionless, beaten body. The sobs came out loudly and painfully.

"Itachi...!" I continually called his name out, barely aware of the strange gazes from the other men.

And then, I heard _his_ voice. So soft yet masculine. It cut through me, edging me closer and closer to death.

The last thing I heard before I died, was the screaming of my name.

"Sakura-chan!" It was undoubtably coming from Naruto. It seemed so far away, though I knew he must be close.

The last thought on my mind was,

"I'm coming, Itachi."

--

My eyes opened slowly. It was very bright, I mused. Was I in Heaven? No, I knew when I died that I would surely go to hell.

As my eyes adjusted, I finally registered that I was staring at a ceiling. To say the least, I was disappointed. Somehow, I had been saved from my demise. I guess I would have to wait until I could be with Itachi again...

I noticed my throat was dry, but it didn't bother me that much. I wonder what happened to Sasuke, or Naruto, or any of them for that matter. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

I turned my head, noticing that the simple move made my wound burn. I winced, and stared out the window. It was sunny outside, barely a cloud insight. For a moment, I let myself be depressed about Itachi, before sighing (wincing again at the movement) and rid him from my thoughts. It was harder than I thought.

I focused my eyes on the sun. It was morning...

I would have to endure another day without Itachi. How am I supposed to live with out him? I truly was sick of being sad and lonely. But at least I was home, and safe. I had friends that would surely help me.

As I continued to stare out at the world, a song entered into my mind, and the lyrics escaped my lips quietly.

"...To think i might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, Louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if its just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear..."

I smiled lightly, the glistening tears escaping my eyes. "Goodbye, Itachi, my love."

--

**A/N: The song at the end was 'Run' by Snow Patrol. It really is a beautiful song, so make sure to check it out Anyways, I originally thought that I would end it with Sakura dying. This is good too, right? Please review**


End file.
